His Biggest Regret
by LaHotes Girl
Summary: Have you ever said something you said something about someone not realizing they were standing right behind you? Have you ever tried to fix what you shattered beyond repair only to find out the person you shattered has left. Well Paul LaHote was going to learn this soon enough. This will be Rated M for language mostly possibly some lemons later on, not quite sure yet...
1. Prologue

_**Title: His Biggest Regret.**_

_**By: LaHote's Girl**_

_**Summary: Paul LaHote has one major regret in his life. He lost his best friend and the girl who meant everything to him due to a stupid mistake. Five years later she returns, but is she still the same girl everyone remembered her to be? Or has she changed? Will Paul be able to fix the mistake he made all those years ago, or will she be forever just out of his reach?**_

_**Disclaimer: I refuse to post these at the beginning of each Chapter so read well. I do not own Twilight or any song I may use in here!**_

_**A/N: This is my first Paul/Bella Fanfiction. Please don't kill me if it's not what you like. And while I know that there have been plots similar to this one I am not stealing from anyone. Out of all the wolves Paul is my favorite (hence my Screen Name) Alex Meraz is just… drool…**_

_**This is All Human by the way.**_

_**Anyway the first chapter will be shorter than the rest of the chapters but that's to be expected. It's essentially the preface/prologue. This story will bounce between Bella's POV and Paul's POV.**_

* * *

**Prologue: What happened**

Have you ever said something you said something about someone not realizing they were standing right behind you? Have you ever tried to fix what you shattered beyond repair only to find out the person you shattered has left. Well Paul LaHote was going to learn this soon enough. It was Senior year at La Push High, the high school on the Quileute Reservation. Paul was hanging out with some of his other friends waiting for his best friend to meet up with him.

"So Paul when are you going to admit that you have feelings for the Halfbreed?" Jared Cameron asked.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked, "I don't have feelings for her."

"Oh sure because you always wait for her before and after school. You fawn all over her." Leah Clearwater said to Paul. The younger guys in the group were ending their Junior year. A mischievous smirk passed across Leah's lips as she saw Bella turn the corner and make her way towards Paul, "So Paul." Leah said loud enough for Bella to hear. "If you don't like her then why don't you tell her."

"Yeah I mean it's so obvious she's got a major thing for you. You need to cut her loose." Jared said.

"You're right." Paul said to placate them, though he had no intention of doing so. He was unaware that the girl he meant everything to and vise versa was standing directly behind him. "I shouldn't have to lower myself to hanging out with Halfbreed's, no offense Embry." The younger boy shook his head and waved it off his hand froze as he saw Bella standing behind Paul. Paul continued talking, "I mean honestly she's the top of the class. The only reason I didn't drop her in Middle School was because I used her to pass myself. You seriously think I could be best friends with Sam's Halfbreed sister?"

Bella was dumbstruck as she heard this. Leah was smirking at her smugly Jared acting as though he didn't notice her. She backed up to leave but Leah stopped her.

"Oh hey Bella." Leah said causing Paul to whip around. He saw in her eyes she had heard him and took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"Bells," Paul said reaching out to her. She moved further away from him.

"So this whole time it's been a lie." She said holding tears at bay. "Enjoy the remainder of your senior year Paul." She said turning so fast her ponytail whipping around and almost hitting her cheek. She walked down the hall with her head held high and headed to her Brother's house.

She entered the house and found it empty. His fiancé Emily must have been out shopping. Bella made her way up to the spare room Sam's mother had given her to use when Sam and Bella's Father Josh had dropped her off with Sam and his Mom. She shut her door and dropped her bag into the desk chair making her way over to the bed. She curled up on her bed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She didn't fully know how long she was there but she heard a knock at her door and she ignored it. she stayed where she was until she fell into an exhausted sleep. It was dreamless and she woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She looked up to see Sam sitting on the bed behind her his hand on her shoulder.

"Em told me you wouldn't answer your door when she got home." Bella loved Emily she really did but Emily like Embry was part Makah and part Quileute. Josh Uley was Bella's father and her mother was some women from Los Angeles that she had never met. The woman took off after Bella was born. Josh had brought her to Allison Uley. Sam's mother had raised Bella as her own until she met someone from the Makah Rez and left the house to Sam before taking off. That was during Bella's freshman year. Sam had been out of school for about half the year when Allison took off.

Two years later Sam met Emily Young. He and Emily hit it off and they hadn't dated more than a year before Sam proposed. There were times when Bella felt like she was intruding on their time. She never voiced her thoughts to her Brother just slipped away giving them space.

"Tell her I'm sorry." Bella said in a soft voice.

"Bells did something happen today?" Sam asked Bella nodded. "What?" Her older Brother practically growled out. So she told him what she heard Paul and his friends talking about. When she finished telling him what happened Sam's Brotherly instinct took over. He pulled Bella by the shoulder into a seated position. "Bells don't worry about them, you graduate in a few weeks and then you'll be free of La Push."

"What are you kicking me out after I graduate?" Bella asked.

"No!" Sam said gripping Bella's shoulders. "However, this came in the mail today." He said passing her a thick envelope. She looked at it for a moment before opening it. Her eyes lit up as she read the top letter.

"I got in!" She shrieked. Emily who had been heading up the stairs bolted into the room as Bella hopped off the bed. She pushed the letter into Emily's hands. "And on a full Academic Scholarship as well." Sam smiled glad that this had taken his Sister's mind off of the betrayal from someone she thought was her best friend.

"We have to celebrate." Sam said, "Get dressed girls were going to Port Angeles for dinner." They did as requested and Sam took them to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

* * *

_One Month Later:_

"Now it is with great pride I call forth the Valedictorian of this year's Graduating class. Bella Uley." Sam and Emily watched as Bella stepped up to the podium. Neither their Father nor Sam's Mother had bothered to show, but Sam was there and he knew that was all Bella needed.

"Thank you Principal Fuller." Bella said before turning to face the crowd. "Friends, Family and Classmates, I know this is usually where some Valedictorian's would usually ramble about Taha Aki knows what, but I have no intention of making a long winded speech." She held up her note cards as proof, "See not even a dozen note cards just a few." Sam grinned as her gaze found his and Emily's. "I never realized just what high school would bring me when I was a Freshman. I had a best friend who I thought would always stand by me. Anyway as we step out of our comfort zones and into the unknown we know that even if we fall we can pick ourselves back up and strive for what we want to accomplish. I know firsthand that's what I am going to do. I leave you with this thought to ponder. Remember this, Lewis Carroll once said that _'If you don't know where you're going, any road will get you there.'_ If anyone of you falls and when you get yourself back up remember that if you aren't sure of where to go next than the remember that any path will take you somewhere. Congrats guys, we did it." Bella said and returned to her seat.

The principal returned to the podium and began calling out names. When he reached Bella's name which was the last Sam and Emily stood, Sam clapping and Emily snapping pictures.

"Well it is with my greatest pleasure to introduce to you all the Graduating class of 2007." The principal said. The caps were tossed into the air and the new graduates went to find their families. Bella was halfway to Sam and Emily when someone grabbed her arm. She recognized the hand instantly and spun around so quick Paul lost his grip.

"I think you're lost Paul." She said, "Your friends are over there." She pointed toward Jared, Leah, Jacob, Quil and Embry.

"Bella please I need to talk to you. I've been trying for the last month." Paul said. Neither had noticed Sam come up behind Bella.

"Paul." Sam said to the younger man, "Congratulations on graduating now if you don't mind Emily and I want to take my Sister out for a celebratory lunch." Sam told Paul as he led Bella away. They went to lunch and then upon returning home Bella went up to her room to decide what would be coming with her and what she would be leaving behind.

"Bella what are you doing?" Emily asked, "You have all Summer to organize."

"I know but I want to get it done now so that I can have the Summer to relax." Bella said.

That Summer passed quicker than any other Bella remembered. She spent the first month relaxing and if the waves were good she surfed. The second month she began packing her stuff. Sam had gotten her a Chevy Tracker when she got her license. It had enough room to hold her stuff. When it was time to for her to leave Sam handed her a box.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it." Sam said. She did as was told and found a GPS settled in the box.

"Awe Sam thanks." She said hugging him.

"You're welcome. Make me proud Bells." He said letting her go. She hugged Emily before getting into the driver's seat of the Tracker. "I'll call you when I get there." She said. She started the car and backed out of the driveway. She was heading down the road her radio on, when she saw Paul and his friends walking down to the Clearwater house. Bell drove passed them and when she looked in the review mirror she saw Paul staring at the back of her vehicle.

He knew it was hers of course he had ridden in it with her enough times. She pushed those thoughts away as she drove past the La Push sign. One chapter of her life had ended and now she was starting the next.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so there was the prologue. I'll start chapter 1 soon for those of you that like this one… I have a chapter to another story I am working on a chapter for that needs to be finished. Tell me what you think of the prologue and we will go from there.**_

_**Okay so according to Twilight Wiki Bella was born in '87 and Paul was born in '90. I've changed these years to both '89. I know it may not seem the greatest but hey my fiction right... That puts Sam three years older then them. **_

_**Peace out**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	2. She's Back!

_**Title: His Biggest Regret.**_

_**By: LaHote's Girl**_

_**Summary: Paul LaHote has one major regret in his life. He lost his best friend and the girl who meant everything to him due to a stupid mistake. Four years later she returns, but is she still the same girl everyone remembered her to be? Or has she changed? Will Paul be able to fix the mistake he made all those years ago, or will she be forever just out of his reach?**_

_**This is All Human by the way.**_

_**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 1 it's going to take place five years after graduation. It'll start in Paul's POV and then swap over to Bella's POV.**_

_**I am so pissed at my computer right now… I had over 2k words written then my computer went stupid and overheated on me and not recovering the chapter… So this is the rewritten chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 She's Back!**

_Paul's POV:_

I was home in my office looking at a picture hidden in my desk drawer when I heard my front door open. The past five years had been hard on me. I didn't show it around Leah and the guys but when all was said and done at night she was all I could think about. I knew by the look on her face when I turned to face her the day I said those lies to protect myself from their ridicule about being in love with the 'Halfbreed'. I shut the drawer and returned my attention to the computer screen in front of me as I heard Jared call out.

"Man where are you?" Jared asked.

"Office!" I called back.

"Your place is too big now!" He called as he made his way back to the office. It was true of course. After I graduated I had gone to college for construction and business and started my own company on the Rez. Sure I had hopes to get out of here one day but right now I was working with the council to rebuild or renovate houses on the Rez. My parents home I had torn down and rebuilt it to a more spacious house.

In my attempt to get back in Sam's good graces I had completely gutted his house and added rooms onto it. He was still a bit stand offish but he wasn't as cold as he had been the day Bells left.

_*Flashback*_

_I watched as Bells drove passed Leah, the guys and I, her Tracker's windows were down and she had Bon Jovi playing. I saw boxes in her back seat and could assume that the seats had been put down to make room for boxes in the back. I saw Bella look into her side view mirror and played it off as if I didn't care when inside I was dying inside. Jake got my attention back to the group._

_That night; before I was due to leave for college I slipped out of my house and hurried down to the Uleys. I knew Sam and Emily would still be up. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Emily answered and her eyes held hesitation for a moment._

_"Sam!" Emily called I stiffened as I heard the footsteps of the man who had been like a brother to me for years. The same man who probably spent most of the Summer working and helping his fiancé keep his little sister occupied from anything me related. I looked around the part of the room I could see and saw all pictures of Bells and I gone, that hurt. Sam's frame filled my line of sight and I looked at the man; who given the look in his eyes; probably wanted to throw me from the cliffs. My gaze fell and I took a deep breath._

_"Hey Sam," I said, "Is Bella home?"_

_"No." Was his response._

_"Do you know when she'll be back?" I asked._

_"If Emily and I are lucky she'll be home for Thanksgiving. Though I'm not holding my breath." He said._

_"What? Of course she'd come back to see you guys." I stammered._

_"Paul where the hell have you been all Summer? Have you not seen my sister?" Sam asked. I looked down. "No you haven't and why's that? Oh right you broke her." He opened the screen door and grabbed my bicep and hauled me inside. "Emily get the box!" Sam called out to his fiancé. A few moments later Emily came out with a large cardboard box that she put on the table. Sam pulled me to the table and towards the box._

_"What's this?" I asked._

_"Just open it." Sam said. I did as I was told and didn't understand what I was staring at. I looked at Sam confused he groaned and pulled something out of the box and shoved it into my hands. I turned the frame over and found a cracked photo of Bella and I. I looked through the box and found all the framed photos with either cracked glass or just shards of glass. There were some photos not framed but looked like they had been torn from tacks. There was a stack of loose photos with a book of matches on top._

_"Sam?" I asked._

_"The day you said to your 'friends'" He used quotation marks, "Emily and I came home to find every picture of you two framed and not framed on the floor. Glass shards surrounding some, and others as you've seen just cracked. I also stumbled on a metal can filled with those," He pointed to the pile of pictures with the matches, "With the matches beside the can. I had Emily go check on Bella, but that didn't go over well. All the posters and pictures were on the floor, most managed to not be torn in half, but Bells was curled up on her bed and when I got in there after cleaning the mess up down here she was asleep. I walked around the room cleaning up the debris from the mess and came across something that I never wanted to see. I still don't know how she did it."_

_"What?" I asked worried now. Sam looked to Emily who nodded and went to the closet and pulled something out, or rather two things that made one something. Emily passed one part to Sam and they laid Bella's favorite surfboard onto the floor. "How is that possible?" I asked._

_"I asked her the same thing. Her response was that the cliffs were the best place to drop something from if you have enough need." Sam said. "Emily and I went out and got her a new one as a graduation gift so she could surf during the Summer before she left. That one's upstairs in her closet."_

_*End Flashback*_

I came back to reality as Jared sat down across from me. Two movies in his lap, he looked at me closely. Ever since she had left I was putting up a façade. The group thought I was a player but truly I wasn't. Leah and I had a thing for a bit a no strings attached kind of thing. It ended shortly before Leah met a guy from Forks named Jason. Everyone in the group was in a relationship but me. I wasn't complaining though.

"So what about snacks?" Jared asked.

"In the kitchen you'll need to handle those I've got to finish this estimate for the Littlesea's for tomorrow." I told him.

"Man you work too much." He said.

"Well at least I own the company. I can have tomorrow off so we can hang out at Second beach tomorrow and hopefully the waves are good so I can get some surfing in." I said. The rest of the group had managed to find jobs that gave them weekends off. Mine were few and far between with work, but hey it brought money in. Sure the council paid for the families that couldn't so those payments usually came in installments but again I really couldn't complain.

"Alright but the others should be here soon." Jared said standing up and leaving the office. I sighed and rolled my shoulders before finishing the estimate. When that was done I opened my desk drawer and pulled the framed photo from it.

The picture was of Bells and I. it was one of our senior pictures. We had pooled our money together to get them done so they were done together. What extra we needed Sam helped with. This picture had been taken on one of those rare sunny days. Bells was dressed in a bikini set that had boy shorts for bottoms. Her top had some strings that tied around her neck but there was also a clasp in the back. The color was black and blue. It faded from a royal blue to black. It had always looked good on her.

In the picture our surfboards were stuck in the ground as I spun Bells around. I grinned as I remembered that day. Bella's laugh was so melodious and I was one of the lucky few who got to hear it. Sam and Emily were the only other two. Not even her cousins Jake and Quil heard it. I often wondered if she had kept her copy of this picture since I never saw it in the box with the ruined pictures.

The surfer in me knew tomorrow would be a good day for surfing so I was grateful that I had kept my board waxed. I wondered if Bells still had that ability. I didn't even know where she lived now or if she was even near water. I ran my fingers down the glass of the frame before sliding the photo back into the drawer and closing it. I stood and stretched. As if on cue I heard the sound of feet entering my house so I made my way out of the office and down the hall to see the gang.

Jake, Quil, and Em were here with their Girlfriends; Angela Webber, a girl from forks, Claire, Emily and Leah's cousin, and Kya, a girl from the Makah Rez. Leah and Jason were here and Kim came in shortly after everyone else. Jared passed the movies to me to decide which one we were going to watch first. I looked at the top case and rolled my eyes.

"Really Jared, _The Green Lantern_, again?" I asked exasperated.

"Come on that movie doesn't get old." Jared said. I shook my head but looked at the next movie. It was called _Immune_. The cover held six people, three males and three females. They were wearing Ray-Ban sunglasses. The girls were wearing Ray-Ban's RB4033's and the guys were wearing Ray-Ban's RB4166's. The names of the actors were listed as; Rosalie Hale, Izz Shaw, Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Edward Mason. I flipped over the case and read the info.

_"In a distant future six people come together after their world has been ravished by a plague. These six were somehow immune to the plague and now they're on the run from the Government who are out to catch them and run tests to find out how they survived and if they can make it possible to isolate the cell or genetics so they could take the immunity from the six people and keep it for themselves."_ I tossed _Immune_ to Jared before going over to my chair in the living room. I took a seat as everyone else followed suit. The movie started and a familiar voice started a brief narrative.

"When the Plague hit, families were torn apart as each member had to watch as they slowly lost someone they loved. Some families watched in silence while others clung to the dying person. When the family was down to one person they waited for death to come. Some families didn't mourn their losses long such as myself, Dean and Kai. Other families couldn't let go and often tried to recluse themselves from others like Cassidy, Arik and Kaci.

"We all came together at some point but we started out in groups. I ran into Kai when I was hiking through Texas, Dean found Cassidy in Tennessee in a broken down car, and Kaci and Arik ran into each other in Arizona. As groups of two we survived together until we came together. As one we protected each other fought together and ran together."

The movie ended in a cliff hanger with the Main character Blair being captured after she succeeded in freeing Cassidy and Kaci. I found something familiar in the chocolate brown hair and the voice that was Izz Shaw.

"Can I just say that that Jasper Whitlock is hot." Leah said, Jason looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hey if I don't look I may as well be dead. At least I wouldn't jump him if he ever showed up in La Push."

"Izz Shaw was hot in my opinion." Jared said and the rest of us guys nodded. Jared swapped DVDs and put in _The Green Lantern_.

"Seriously this is the last time you get to choose this movie." Kim said, "I'm hiding it as soon as we get home." She continued as the movie started. I completely zoned out while the movie played out. The amount of times Jared had made us watch this movie I could most likely quote it verbatim. My thoughts traveled back to Bells. Seeing the couples here tonight made me wish she was here. We didn't often have the Boyfriend and Girlfriends here, but when we did it always seemed something was off.

Before I knew it Jared was removing the DVD from the player and back into its case. Everyone was standing and getting ready to go. I stretched and joined them. Once everyone was gone I cleaned up the snacks and brought the cups back to the kitchen. I locked up the house and headed back to my room. I stripped down to my boxers before sliding into bed.

* * *

_The Following Afternoon:_

I got home from the Littlesea's place after going over the estimate and layout of what they wanted done. As I had predicted today was a warm sunny day and as I had driven passed the beaches I knew the waves were great for a board. I walked into my house and headed for the bedroom to change into a pair of swim trunks. As I was heading down the hall towards the entryway I opened a closet door and pulled out my surfboard.

As I slid it into the bed of my truck I grinned at the prospect of being able to surf for the first time this Summer. I started the truck and drove to First Beach where I parked. I grabbed the board and headed to Second beach on foot. I arrived to see not only my usual group but another group a little ways away. I saw bags and towels for more than three people so I let my gaze wonder the beach as I joined my group. Laughter echoed from the ocean so I looked out over the water and saw three figures on surfboards. So far only one was standing and the body spoke feminine. The other two, clearly male finally got themselves standing on their boards. I watched as a muscular one wiped out and the female laugh again. The laugh was melodious and not something one heard often.

I was watch the muscular guy swim back to shore when I heard a shout from the other guy before he and the girl collided. I saw two heads pop up out of the water and saw the girl spin around to check on the surfboards. I grinned this girl may have some promise. I watched as the two made their way to the shore and carried their boards over to their friends.

"Paul I think that's the cast from _Immune_." Leah said standing.

"Really you think?" I asked then realized she was standing, "Where are you going?"

"To see if that's Jasper Whitlock." She said I grabbed her around the waist and passed her to Jason.

"Hold onto your girl Jason." I said walking over to the group. The guy had Jasper Whitlock's honey blond hair, I looked at each guy and realized they all matched the actors descriptions. I looked at the women and realized that the choppy chocolate hair of Izz Shaw was back to me. Rosalie and Alice looked as described as well. I walked up to Jasper Whitlock and tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a noticeable southern lilt.

"Um, yeah Mr. Whitlock I have a friend over there actually she's the girl being held back from coming over here and skinning me for talking to you, but she's a huge fan." I told him. From the corner of my eye I saw the conversation between the women stop and Izz Shaw's shoulders straighten and her back tense. Apparently Rosalie did as well because she leaned over and asked her friend a question. There was a nod and the three girls stood up.

"Hey guys we're going to go find some drinks." Rosalie said as she Alice and Izz stood. I walked over to Izz and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that you did a phenomenal job in _Immune_." I told her.

"You saw that?" She asked her back relaxing.

"Yeah, though my friend Jared picked it to watch last night." And her back tensed again.

"So why aren't you over with your friends?" She asked, "I know that you came to talk to Jasper for Leah's sake but now that that's done you can go back to Jared, Jake, Quil, Embry and Leah now." I was stunned.

"How did you?" I stammered out and my voice died in my throat when Izz Shaw turned to look at me. She had a pair of Ray-Ban's similar to those from Immune on but the facial structure was too much of a coincidence.

"Bella?" I heard Jake ask as the group came up behind me.

"Oh look Jared the actress you drooled over last night is the Halfbreed." Leah said. Hatred flashed through Bella's eyes before she turned on her heel and walked off. Rosalie opened her mouth to say something but a familiarly shrill whistle from Bells direction stopped her. Rosalie and Alice looked from our group to the guys with them, shook their heads and walked off.

"Poor Bastards." I heard Rosalie say before they ran to catch up to Bells. I saw Emmett watch the girls until they disappeared from view.

"Okay who are you people?" Edward asked, "And how do you know Izz?"

"I think it's safe to say that these people, maybe not all of you, are the reason it took at least four months into filming _Immune_ before Izz actually warmed up and became friends with us." Jasper said.

"My names Paul. I was Bella's best friend." I said.

"So what happened?" Emmett asked.

"Well I seriously screwed up that friendship." I said, "And it's the biggest regret I have."

"So what do these people have to do with it?" Jasper asked. Jared spoke up.

"If it hadn't been Leah and I trying to dissuade him from having feelings for Bella then he wouldn't have lost her. I was jealous because a chick had the title of his best friend." Jared said.

"And I had feelings for Paul that I couldn't do anything about because of how he felt for her. I was a shallow, petty jealous teen." Leah said.

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

_When Arriving In La Push:_

Jasper and I pulled up to my home in La Push in his Shelby GT 500; Emmett and Rose Pulled in behind us in Emmett's Comaro; and Edward and Alice bringing up the rear in Edwards Corvette. I stepped out of the Shelby and stared at the house that barely resembled the one I grew up in. I was forever grateful that I had gotten the Uley height.

My second year in college my birth Mother had found me. She tried everything to apologize for leaving me when I was born. I didn't care. I told her flat out what she had lost out on and that I was raised with my half brother by his Mom and she never held anything against me. The only thing I took from her was her last name. My acting career took off with me under the name of Izz Shaw. I figured if anyone in La Push saw my movies they would have to recognize my face and voice.

I shook my head back to the present and headed for the front door with my friends following me. I went to open the door and found it locked. "Sam since when do you guys lock the door?" I asked to no one in particular. I looked up and raised my eyebrow. If I knew Sam and Emily as I did I raised my arm and slid my fingers along the lip of the doorframe until I came to a cold metal object.

I grinned as I pulled the key down and slipped it into the lock. I entered the house and my jaw dropped. Gone was the tiny kitchen/dining room, not to mention the living room. The entire first floor had been gutted and it looked as if there was an additional room on this floor. I checked the closed door and found an occupied room. Guess Sam and Emily moved their room downstairs, I thought. I looked around the first floor before heading up the steps. There was one more door up here then I remembered.

I checked all the doors and found Sam's childhood room had become a spare room as did the room Sam and Emily shared after they got together; it had been Moms room first. Then there was the bathroom and the newest spare room. I turned to the door that was my childhood room and I took a deep breathe as I put my hand on the knob and pushed the door open.

Nothing had changed in my room. I stepped inside as I heard the front door opened and closed downstairs. I thought one of the guys had gone out. I walked around the room looking at the bare walls. The only one that wasn't bare was the wall that had my surfing medals on it. Paul and I used to go into the contests. It was sexist really; grouped by gender. Paul and I trained hard each year. As soon as it was at our temperature of warm enough we would go in and train. W would always get into the top three spots. I missed surfing and today was great weather for it.

I opened my closet door and found the boxes I hadn't taken to college with me. It basically held high school stuff. My surfboard wasn't there though. I shut the closet door and turned toward the window to see my board propped up against the wall. I walked over and ran my hand down it to find it freshly waxed.

"Sam said that you would be able to tell the best day to surf so he had it ready to go for you." I heard Emily say. I turned around and almost literally into my Sister-in-laws arms.

"Hey Emily!" I said holding her tightly for a few moments. "Is Sam here too?" I asked.

"Not yet he's got a bit more work to take care of." Emily told me. "So the people down stairs are you co-stars from_ Immune_ aren't they?" She asked as I stripped down to my black and red bikini with matching boy shorts bottoms.

"Yeah, they've become my first friends in this industry." I told her as I searched my dresser drawers for a wrap to wear around my bikini bottoms. "You want to join us? We're going to Second Beach. Emmett, Jazz and I are going to hit the waves. Hmm I wonder who's going to wipe out first." I said.

"Nah I think I'll pass this time." Emily said, "I think I've got a large dinner to put together and guest rooms to get made up. So are you with any of the guys?"

"Rose is with Emmett and Ally is with Edward." I said.

"What about Jasper?" Emily asked.

"Jasper and I are friends. I know he wants more but I can't give him my heart." I said.

"Don't tell me you're not over Paul." Emily said.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not." I said, "I won't allow myself to give a guy even if he's sweet like Jasper the power to hurt me."

"Bells," Emily said, "You need to find someone and get passed Paul."

"Emily I've got a career right now that I'm pursuing fully." I said, "I realize I've been hung up on Paul for five years but he holds my heart even after what he said." I said heading for the door. Emily and I walked down the stairs the guys were in the living room and I heard the girls in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes before putting to fingers in my mouth and emitting a shrill sharp whistle. Emily who was standing right next to me yelped. The girls came out of the kitchen and the guys turned to look at me. All of them were rubbing their ears.

"Warn me next time you do that." Emily hissed. "There are times I hate that Sam taught you that." I just gave her the Uley smirk.

"Okay guys this is my Sister-in-law Emily. Emily we've got Jasper, Emmett and Edward on the couch and by the kitchen we've got Rosalie 'Rose' Hale and Alice 'Ally' Brandon." They all greeted her in their own way. "So I know Ally and Rose have their suits on already guys go grab your stuff from the cars and get changed." The guys did as they were told as the girls pulled off their tops but kept their shorts on for now. "Shit! I left my board upstairs." I ran up to my room and grabbed my board heading back down stairs. The guys came down shortly after.

"Hey Bells Sam's got some spare boards in the shop." Emily said, "And you'll need these." She tossed me a set of keys. I looked confused, "Sam's got the work truck today." I nodded and led Emmett and Jasper out to the shop to get the spare boards. Once the GMC was loaded with our stuff and Rose, Ally, and Edward were in the truck but Jasper and Emmett were arguing over who was going to drive. They had been going at it for about ten minutes.

"Enough!" I snapped walking up to them and knocking their heads together. Literally, "You both are riding in the back. I have the keys, I know how to get to Second Beach and it's my Brother truck. He'd have a shit fit if anyone other than Emily or I drive it besides him of course." I pushed passed them and climbed into the driver's seat of the Truck. I adjusted the seat and the mirrors before looking up to see Emily standing on the porch. I stuck my head out the window as Jasper and Emmett hopped into the bed of the Truck. "Hey Sis you realize you're short!" I said and she laughed. I smirked before waving and backing out of the driveway passed our cars.

* * *

_At The Beach:_

As soon as we found the perfect spot to set our stuff I stripped off my wrap, put the ankle strap on that was attached to the board and took off for the water. I paddled out and sat on my board waiting for Emmett and Jasper to catch up. I heard the two complain about how cold the water was but shrugged it off as I watched the horizon.

"You didn't warn us the water would be freezing." Emmett said as he and Jasper got up to my sides.

"Freezing?" I asked, "This is nothing. I have surfed in this water when it was colder." I said as a wave caught my eye. "You guys ready it's time for a trial run." I said paddling out towards the wave When I was at the right spot I duck dived and came up where I needed to be and had my feet on the board and was moving my body to flow with the wave. I saw as I looked Jasper and Emmett were up as well. I knew the end of the wave was coming up and it came I dropped into the water gracefully and came up pushing my hair out of my eyes. Jasper and Emmett were staring at me.

"Just how often did you surf growing up?" Jasper asked.

"Enough to compete." I said with a grin before climbing onto my board and waiting for another wave. It went on like this for a couple of hours before some noise caught my attention. I looked back to see some locals taking a spot not too far from ours and I counted heads and but was a bit too far out to see who they were. In my gut I had a feeling who it was though. I turned my attention back to the water as a wave formed. I paddled out took the dive was up on the board minutes before Jasper and Emmett when I saw one more person join the group. I was pulled back into focus when Emmett wiped out and a peel of laughter tore from my throat. I was focusing on the forming water tube when I heard Jasper shout, well I don't think what he said was even comprehensible, but next thing I knew I was off my board and in the water.

A wave bowled me over before I popped my head out of the water and quickly spun to check on my board. It was in one peace and I silently thanked Taha Aki for that. I looked at Jasper as we swam back to the shore.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Sorry." He said, "Lost my footing on the board." I let it go and we got back to shore I removed the strap from my ankle and carried the board back to our group. My hair fell in my face which gave me time to see who the other group was. Turns out I was right and Leah Clearwater was being passed to some guy by Paul LaHote; who then made his way over to us. I stuck my board in the ground and grabbed a towel standing with my back to him and facing Rose and Ally. We were talking about Emmett surfing when I heard Jasper speak up.

"Can I help you?" Jasper asked with a noticeable southern lilt.

"Um, yeah Mr. Whitlock I have a friend over there actually she's the girl being held back from coming over here and skinning me for talking to you, but she's a huge fan."I heard Paul's voice and my shoulders straighten and my back tensed. Apparently Rose noticed because she leaned over and asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I nodded and we stood up

"Hey guys we're going to go find some drinks." Rose said as she Ally and I stood. I felt a tap on my shoulder and knew who it was just by his presence.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that you did a phenomenal job in _Immune_." Paul said to me.

"You saw that?" I asked my back relaxing.

"Yeah, though my friend Jared picked it to watch last night." And my back tensed again.

"So why aren't you over with your friends?" I asked, "I know that you came to talk to Jasper for Leah's sake but now that that's done you can go back to Jared, Jake, Quil, Embry and Leah now." I was responded with a brief silence.

"How did you?" He stammered out and his voice seemed to die in his throat when I turned to look at me. I had a pair of Ray-Ban's similar to those from Immune on but I knew he could tell just who I was by my facial structure.

"Bella?" I heard Jake ask as the group came up behind Paul.

"Oh look Jared the actress you drooled over last night is the Halfbreed." Leah said. Hatred flashed through my eyes before I turned on my heel and walked off. Rose opened her mouth to say something but I lifted two fingers into my mouth again and emitted that shrill whistle from before effectively shutting her up. Rose and Ally; I knew were looking from Paul's group to our guys and more likely then not shaking their heads and catching up with me.

"Poor Bastards." I heard Rose say before they caught up to me. I felt one of the guys watching us till we disappeared from view. I took a detour into the woods heading towards the cliffs. "Izz, you want to tell us what the hell that was?" Rose asked when we were almost to the cliffs. When we were almost there I finally spoke up.

"Do you guys remember how hard it was for me to join you guys during the first four months of filming _Immune_?" I asked. They both nodded so I told them what happened during Senior year.

"Wait so your best friend turned on you a month before you graduated?" Rose asked.

"Yes." I said, "You two and the guys are the first people I've allowed myself to become friends with since before I joined this industry."

"You love that guy." Ally said, "Paul. That's why you always turn Jasper down." I nodded. We talked for a few more minutes before leaving the cliffs. When we got back to the beach the truck was already packed and ready to go. Paul and the rest were still there. I grabbed my wrap from Edward and tied it around my waist as I walked towards the truck. I was about to open the door when my wrist was grabbed and I was pulled into a hug.

"Bells I've missed you Cuz." Jake said.

"Damn it- Jake- can't breath." I gasped and he let go with a chuckle I took a deep breath but wasn't out of the woods yet as my other cousin Quil wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

"You were sick on those waves Bells." Quil said.

"Dude when isn't she?" Embry asked joining us. He took me from Quil and held me steady as the world stopped spinning. When I was stable on my own he gave me a quick hug. "Welcome home Bells." He said.

"Bells you have to come over. Dad will want to see you." Jake said. I gave him a droll stare.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that neither of you can cook?" I asked. He didn't get a chance to answer before someone literally threw themselves on me and I was in the sand. I felt the weight off my back and felt Embry help me up. I turned to see little Seth Clearwater, but he wasn't so little anymore.

"Seth?" I asked my eyes huge.

"Bella!" he hugged me. I saw Paul Leah and Jared slowly walking over. My eyes widened once more.

"I've got to go." I said pulling out of Seth's arms and opening the Truck door and jumping inside. "Jake I'll call you." I said as Rose passed me the keys and I started the Truck. I backed out of the parking spot and headed for home. Rose put her hand on my arm and I sighed. "I can't be around those three." I said as we drove to my home.

When we parked I saw the work truck and grinned. I hopped out of the Truck and walked to the house. The door swung open before I even reached the porch and Sam threw the screen door open.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" He asked jokingly, "Or is my sister actually here?" I laughed and ran up the steps into his open arms. He spun me around once and set me down. "So how was surfing?" He asked.

"Amazing as always. Those two," I pointed to Emmett and Jasper, "Thought the water was too cold." Sam laughed.

"They just have to learn." Sam said. I nodded chewing on my lower lip. "What's up sis?" Sam asked.

"We ran into Paul." Rose said coming up behind me.

"Oh." Sam said and led me inside with the others following. It dawned on me that I needed to introduce my Brother to my friends. I sat down in the recliner and looked at Sam.

"Sam I'd like to introduce you to Rose, Ally, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Guys this is my Brother Sam Uley." I said. The group made their greetings and Sam crouched down in front of me.

"You ran into Paul." He said, it wasn't a question; I nodded.

"Yea and Jared, Leah, Jake, Quil and Embry." I said, "The latter three I was fine with since they didn't say anything that day but the other three." I looked down, "I didn't expect them to be at Second Beach today."

"Paul still surfs Bells." Sam said, "Like you he still knows the best days to Surf."

"I should have figured." I muttered. "I can't wait to go back to Los Angeles. No offense to you or Emily Sam."

"Actually about that." Sam said. "Bells I need a favor."

"What?" I asked.

"Well Emily and I never actually got a Honeymoon," He said.

"And you want to go on one. Sure go for it." I told him, "You live in one of the better parts of La Push; your house will be safe."

"Bells I wanted to know if you would house sit for Emily and I." Sam said. My eyes widened and I blinked.

"Izz we'll stay with you till they get back." Rose said looking at the others and they nodded. I looked at Sam and sighed.

"Alright, but I'm not going to be held responsible for what happens to Jared, Paul or Leah if they try anything." I said standing up. I looked at Emily, "Save me a plate Sis I was informed by Jake that Billy would love to see me, and by that I think Jake meant he wants me to make them something edible." Emily chuckled. "I'll be back guys. I'd invite you but," Sam beat me to the answer.

"She knows all the paths through the woods and is a fast runner. You'd probably get lost." I hugged Sam and the others relaxed in the living room. I walked out the back door and straight into the woods. I picked the path that would avoid any possibility of running into Jared, Paul or Leah which was the longest path to Jake and Billy's.

As I ran silently along the path I heard voices. I stopped and listened.

"I don't get why she took off like that?" Leah's voice echoed through the woods.

"Are you serious Leah." Paul hissed, "After what you and Jared goaded me into saying a month before graduation you don't know why she's like that." I looked around for some place so they didn't see me the only option I had was climbing. So I found the tree with the lowest branch and made my way up the tree until I was out of view.

"That was five years ago man." Jared said and I hissed, "She can't honestly still be pissed about that." I forgot about hiding from them and jumped from the tree landing in a crouch in front of them. They all jumped back as I straightened myself. I squared my shoulders and walked up to Jared, backing him into the tree I had just come out of.

"Jared Cameron you are by far the lowest of the low. I honestly don't know what Kim Redfeather sees in you." I hissed, "Do you realize what you and her," I pointed at Leah, "Goading Paul into saying what he said cost me." I saw Leah open her mouth and I spun to face her, "I'll deal with you in a minute." I hissed turning back to Jared. "I lost my best friend because of you two. I was in love with him but because you two saw me as nothing more than a Halfbreed you didn't want to see him with me." I took a deep breath.

"Bells." Paul said, but I held a finger out to him shutting him up and turning on Leah.

"As for you." I growled, "You knew I was standing behind him that day. As a matter of fact both you and Jared knew I was behind him. You were petty and jealous not to mention shallow. You think I didn't know you wanted me out of the picture so you could get him, well guess what you won. I've been out of his life for five years. Tell me how long after I left was it before you jumped at the chance to sink your claws into him?" I stared at her. "If you think that was a rhetorical question think again."

"The first month he was in college." She said smugly, "I was his first and he was mine. We also had a no strings attached agreement for a while."

"See you won. You got the guy I loved. I've made something of myself. Yes Leah Clearwater while you were following him around like a bitch in heat I was trying to make something of myself. I went to acting school and well I'm now in the film industry. What does your future hold for you?" I asked and then turned to Paul.

"Bells, please let me explain." He said.

"Paul I loved you." I whispered, "You were my best friend. You should have known something was up that day but instead you broke my heart by saying what you said." A lump formed in my throat, "I'm here for at least a week and then I'll be gone again. I was only supposed to be here till tomorrow but Sam's asked me to house sit for him so he and Emily can go on a Honeymoon. My friends from Los Angeles will be staying with me." I turned and walked off, I took one final look back over my shoulder at Paul before I sprinted off towards where the path forked off to the Blacks.

I got to Billy and Jakes back door and knocked on it. Jake came and opened it as a grin spread.

"Hey you." He said hugging me.

"Hey have you told him I'm home?" I asked. He shook his head. "Okay keep him out of the kitchen." I said making my way into the kitchen and pulling out everything I needed. Not a damn thing had changed. I went to work prepping food to make Beef Stroganoff.

"Jake who's in the kitchen?" I heard Billy ask.

"Oh Angela's making us dinner." I heard Jake respond.

"Oh okay." Billy said. Silence reigned so I figured he went back to the T.V. I continued to cook. Jake came in shortly before it was done. We caught up in hushed tones while I finished cooking and plating. Jake took his and Billy's plates into the dining room and called to Billy. I ducked out of sight as I heard Billy's wheelchair start moving. "Beef Stroganoff? Angela's never made this." He took a bite and looked as though he was savoring the taste. "Jake why does this taste like Bella's?" He asked and that was my cue.

I slipped into the dining room behind his chair and put my hands on his shoulders. He jumped and turned his head to the side and apparently saw me out of his peripherals.

"Bells?" He asked, "Your home?"

"Yea for a bit wound up house sitting for Sam." I said. he turned his chair around and pulled me down for a hug.

"Welcome home." He said. And with that phrase coming from him I finally did feel like I was home.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 1… I have Bells finally feeling like she's back home after Billy welcomes her back because while Allison Uley raised her, being related to Jake and Billy he was like a surrogate father to her. I know some of the characters are OOC but hey it's my Fanfic yes?**_

_**Well will start chapter 2 when I can. Patience is a virtue people. By the way this is my longest first chapter ever.**_

_**Peace Out**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	3. Karma's a Bitch!

_**Title: His Biggest Regret.**_

_**By: LaHote's Girl**_

_**Summary: Paul LaHote has one major regret in his life. He lost his best friend and the girl who meant everything to him due to a stupid mistake. Four years later she returns, but is she still the same girl everyone remembered her to be? Or has she changed? Will Paul be able to fix the mistake he made all those years ago, or will she be forever just out of his reach?**_

_**This is All Human by the way.**_

_**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 2. Good God I'm tired. Hope you enjoy. Hopefully this chapter will be as long as the previous. It'll probably take a day or two since I'm constantly playing gopher for my mother dealing with my father.**_

_**It's been suggested that Leah and Jared get their comeuppance for the rift they caused in Bella and Pauls friendship and what could have been relationship so I have decided to introduce Karma… Hopefully you all know what Karma is but if not**_

_**Karma is to put it simply: If you do good; good will come back on you. If you do bad; you will get bad back.**_

_**Anywho… Chapter 2 here we come…**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_I slipped into the dining room behind his chair and put my hands on his shoulders. He jumped and turned his head to the side and apparently saw me out of his peripherals._

_"Bells?" He asked, "Your home?"_

_"Yea for a bit wound up house sitting for Sam." I said. He turned his chair around and pulled me down for a hug._

_"Welcome home." He said. And with that phrase coming from him I finally did feel like I was home._

_Now:_

* * *

**Chapter 2 Karma's A Bitch**

_Bella's POV:_

"Was I too harsh on them?" I asked Billy after I told him and Jake about my diatribe towards Jared and Leah, as well as what I said to Paul.

"You could have been worse." Billy said, "You could have been much worse."

"Bells when did you become a bad ass?" Jake asked.

"I had to." I said, "I couldn't allow my true feelings to show over the past five years."

"The past doesn't matter now." Billy said, "You're home, even for a little while you're home and I can eat real food." I looked at Jake with a raised eyebrow.

"Well since my sisters don't come home often, Dad and I can't cook so either we eat those microwave dinners or Angela; my Girlfriend cooks. She's not the best." Jake said with a shrug, "She knows this but won't accept defeat."

"So what's going on? I've noticed a lot of newly renovated houses around here not to mention houses that have been rebuilt." I said.

"Oh that was Paul and his Crew." Jake said.

"Huh?" Was my witty retort.

"LaHote Construction either renovated or rebuilt homes to make living on the Rez better. The council paid for those who couldn't. In fact I know he redid You, Sam, and Emily's place." My eyes widened.

"I completely forgot that he was great with carpentry and construction." I said as that memory formed itself in my head.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Paul?" I said as we walked down one of the many paths to Second Beach, Surfboards under our arms._

_"What's up Bells?" He asked looking over to me._

_"Have you ever given thought to what you want to do after we graduate?" I asked_

_"Oh easy I want to be a pro Surfer." He said jokingly._

_"Seriously Paul what do you want to do?" I asked laughing._

_"I want to build things. Homes, camps, buildings." He said._

_"Oh so you want to go into Carpentry or Construction." I said._

_"Yea what about you?" Paul asked._

_"I think my first year will be spent in liberal arts classes to figure out my major." I said._

_"Good God alert the media Brainiac Uley isn't sure what she wants to do." Paul said staring at me in shock. I shoved him and continued towards Second Beach. "Oh, you're serious." He said catching up to me._

_"Yes I'm serious. I want act but I don't know if I'll ever do that. So I'll take some liberal arts classes and go from there." I said to Paul as we exited the woods and appeared on the edges of Second Beach. We looked out at the waves, "See I told you the waves would be perfect!" I said bolting for the water. I stopped long enough to strip down to my swimsuit and then I was making my way into the waves._

_"Hey wait up!" I heard Paul shout behind me._

_*End Flashback*_

"Bells." I snapped back to reality and saw Jakes hand wave passed my eyes.

"Sorry back." I said.

"Where'd ya go?" Jake asked.

"Down memory lane." I mumbled shaking the image of Paul from the summer between our Sophomore and Junior years of high school. That Paul was the one I loved not the person I heard talking to Leah and Jared our Senior year. That Paul had some massive groveling to do if he ever wanted to even be my friend.

Jake, Billy and I talked for a while longer before I decided to head back home. Jake offered to give me a ride but retracted the offer when he saw my look of disbelief. I gave Billy a hug and told him I'd be by in the morning to make breakfast and prepare dinner so Angela didn't have to cook. Jake walked me out to the woods and pulled me into a hug.

"Call us when you get back so we know you're okay." Jake said, I looked at him balefully, "I just got you back Cuz I don't want to lose you again and we've had some assholes from Forks wandering the trails here."

"I'll be fine Jake I grew up with a group of guys as friends and Leah." I said and I knew instinctively my nose curled at the name. "You guys and Sam taught me self defense and I kept it up in college." I said and headed off into the woods along the quickest path home. Every path around here held memories. Paul and I had traversed each path, memorizing each and every one since the day our mothers and Sam would let us out of their sight.

I remembered the runs we did through these paths; a large rock over there he'd jump it. A fallen log in my way I'd vault over it. Sam always knew where my muscle came from. He had at one time suggested I try a sport more feminine. This was during my Freshman year. Sam hadn't made it out unscathed with that suggestion. We wound up fighting in the backyard; which only ended when Paul pulled me off my brother.

_*flashback*_

_"Bells maybe you should consider a new sport." Sam said. "Maybe something like cheering."_

_"What?" I asked shocked._

_"I just think since you're in High School now maybe you should get into something that calls for a skirt." Sam said._

_"Oh don't you go sexist on my Samuel." I said advancing towards him. Mom opened the back door and Sam took off out the door. I rolled my eyes and took off after him. I was forever grateful I was graced with the Uley height and long legs as I sprinted after him._

_"Bells." Mom called, as I launched myself at Sam and took him down from behind. "Try not to get too bruised up this time."_

_"Give up Sis." Sam said with a smirk before flipping me off him and pinning me to the ground; my knees against my chest and his hands holding my shoulders to the ground. He had me in the weight department but he always forgot one key detail._

_"Why would I give up?" I said wrapping my hands around his biceps and with the smirk that mirrored his. I pushed up with my knees and legs sending him off me. This wrestling went on for about fifteen minutes until we heard Paul's voice._

_"Again? Sam what did you do now?" Paul asked._

_"Why do you think I always start these things?" Sam asked._

_"He was being sexist." I said turning my head to Paul. That was the opening Sam needed to try and know me to the ground. I turned my head back just in time for his elbow to connect with my cheek as he attempted to rotate his upper body to do so. I watched his eyes widen._

_"Shit, Bells you alright?" He asked as I stood rubbing my cheekbone. He stood and approached me, concern evident in his eyes. I grinned at him._

_"Your concern makes you weak Brother." I said before aiming low and swiping his legs out from under him. Sam hit the ground with a groaned. I grinned down at him until he hand snaked out and yanked me down so quick my head thudded against the ground. I heard Sam chuckle as I saw stars. I pulled myself into a crouch and pounced on top of him. Paul sighed before coming over and pulling me off Sam._

_"Okay enough." Paul said pulling me off of Sam. My foot kicked out from pure instinct and connected with Sam's shin. He hissed and I remembered I was in steel toed sneakers._

_"Sorry Sam." I said quickly as he stood._

_"Chill Sis this makes us even for the bruise." Sam said. Paul set me down and Sam pulled me into a hug. "I still say you should try out for cheering." He said._

_"No thank you." I said through clenched teeth._

_"Fine fine." Sam conceded. "At least go put on a sports bra so we can see if you have any other bruises." He said. I did as I was told. Sam and Paul looked my back over and there were a few bruises but nothing serious. Sam checked my head and felt a slight bump but shrugged it off._

_Halfway through School the following day Sam's Girlfriend Maya came up to me with a question._

_"Why did your Brother show up at my house last night limping? And why is your cheek bruised?" I rolled my eyes._

_"We had a tussle in the backyard yesterday after he said I should do something more feminine and try out for cheering." I said._

_"So you fought with your Brother. You'll never find a guy by wrestling with them." Maya said, "You've spent too much time around guys. If it weren't for the fact that you look female anyone would think you were a guy the way you acted." With that said she walked off._

_*End Flashback*_

I couldn't let myself act like a girl. Just the thought of it made me shudder. I sighed as I thought about my conversation with Paul about it that weekend while waiting for a decent wave.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Paul?" I asked_

_"Yea Bells what's up?"_

_"Do you think I should be more 'girly'?" I asked._

_"Why do you ask?" Paul looked confused._

_"Maya said that if it weren't for the fact that I look female then everyone would think I was male the way I act." I said._

_"Bells you're perfect the way you are." Paul said and my heart swelled, "You'll find the right guy who can except you as the Tomboy you are. Now if I could just get the girl I've been watching since sixth grade to even acknowledge my feelings toward her then we would both be good to go." And my heart sunk._

_"Yea," I murmured turning my eyes back to the waves. I saw one and headed for it._

_*End Flashback*_

I cleared my mind of all things Paul and rand the rest of the way back to Sam's, jumping rocks, vaulting over fallen trees, and slipping passed puddles I saw a fallen tree up ahead and picked up my pace. I was about to vault over it when one of my hands slipped. My jaw bounced off the tree as my vault failed. I hit the ground and groaned. I sat up with my back against the tree as I ran my hand along my jaw and pulled back to see there was blood on my hand.

"Great. Just great." I said. I pressed my hand to my jaw to apply pressure when a hand appeared in my view holding what looked like a clean rag. "Thanks." I said taking it from the russet colored hand. I pressed it against my jaw and was going to leave it there when the hand slid under mine and tilted my head up, and there stood Paul.

"Let me see." Paul said.

"I'll be fine." I said about to remove my chin from his hand.

"Bella just let me look." He said softly.

"Paul seriously I'll live." I told him as I pushed myself into a standing position with my free hand. I took a deep breath and held back the urge to wince. "Damn rain." I muttered realizing what had caused my hand to slip.

"You sure you're not just out of practice." Paul joked.

"Not at all. I work out all the time. There just aren't any woods nearby for me to run in." I said. I pulled my chin from his hand and checked my jaw. Still bleeding. "I'll get the rag back to you, after I've washed the blood from it." I said walking away.

"Damn it Bells!" Paul snapped. "Don't walk away from me again."

"I kind of have to Paul. I need to get this cleaned up and covered." I said in a resigned voice.

"Well then." Paul said grabbing my free hand by the wrist and started walked down a different path. I realized what path this would lead to and dug my heels into the soft earth.

"No way. I am not going to your house Paul." I said.

"Bella it's closer and I have a first aid kit." Paul said.

"Well there's a first time for everything." I said. He turned and glowered at me.

"I happen to have one in my house and in my Truck." Paul said. "Come on Bells just let me help you."

"I don't need help." I said pulling my wrist free and tossing him the rag. "Soak it in bleach before washing it in with your whites." I said as I turned and sprinted back down the path we came from and hurrying back to my home. I walked in the front door and Sam was the only one up.

Apparently my jaw was still bleeding because Sam's eyes widened almost comically as he stood from his chair and made his way over to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Went to vault over a fallen tree and my hand landed on a spot on the tree that was still wet from some rain. My jaw met the tree and then I met the ground." I said as Sam examined my jaw before dragging me up the stairs to the bathroom. He pushed me towards the closed toilet. I opted to sit on the sink instead.

"So did you run all the way here bleeding?" He asked as he pulled out a bag of cotton balls, a bottle of alcohol and a bottle of peroxide.

"No, Paul wound up on that path. Again. He had a rag he let me use. I threw it back at him before I sprinted back here." I said then hissed when he applied an alcohol soaked cotton ball to my jaw. "Damn it!" I growled.

"Hey you still have peroxide to deal with." He said with a chuckle.

"That shit I can handle." I bit back.

"Yea you always were weird that way. Hiss over alcohol, but calm and collective when its peroxide." H said. "So how's Billy?"

"Apparently glad I'm back to cook for him. Seems Jake's Girlfriend Angela can't cook that well." I said.

"No wonder I see a food delivery car every night on my way home from work." Sam said. He soaked another cotton ball this time in peroxide and began to completely clean my wound. When that was done he put one butterfly band aid on it. "There Sis you're all good." Sam said before kissing the crown of my head. That had been a habit of his since he was ten and I was seven. I had been a Tomboy since before I started school. Well that's what you get when you hang out with your older brother two boys your age and one girl who was the same as you. Mom couldn't get me in a dress and she was lucky if she could get me into a skirt.

I hopped off the sink and hugged Sam. "Let's get some sleep." I told him. "You have a Honeymoon to leave for tomorrow and this actor needs her beauty sleep." I joked.

"Beauty sleep Bells?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't even know that phase was in your vocabulary."

"You did meet Rose today correct?" I asked.

"Touché." He said. "Good night Bells. I'll see you in the morning." Sam held me a few moments longer before releasing the hug and heading downstairs while I headed for my room. I closed the bedroom door behind me as I stepped through it. One of the guys had brought my Board up to my room and had put it against the wall by my window.

I got changed and was about to climb into bed when there was a tap on my window. I walked over to it and pushed the window pane up. Paul was perched just outside of the window as there was a roof over the porch he could easily climb up onto it.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked already exasperated about seeing him for like the fourth or fifth time in less than twenty-four hours.

"How's your jaw?" He asked.

"Paul LaHote I know you didn't come here to ask my about my jaw." I said in a low tone.

* * *

_Paul's POV:_

I had been heading back home when I saw her slip while vaulting over the fallen tree. I knew that cracking her jaw on that tree would draw blood but I wasn't expecting her to hit the ground with a groan.

"Great. Just great." Bells muttered. I handed her a clean rag from my back pocket and passed it to her. "Thanks." She said taking it from my russet colored hand. She pressed it against her jaw and was going to leave it there when my hand slid under hers and I tilted her head up, looked down at her.

"Let me see." I said.

"I'll be fine." She said about to remove her chin from my hand.

"Bella just let me look." I said softly.

"Paul seriously I'll live." She told me while pushing herself into a standing position with her free hand. She took a deep breath and I saw her hold back the urge to wince. "Damn rain." She muttered realizing what had caused her hand to slip.

"You sure you're not just out of practice." I joked.

"Not at all. I work out all the time. There just aren't any woods nearby for me to run in." She said. She pulled her chin from my hand and checked her jaw. Still bleeding. "I'll get the rag back to you, after I've washed the blood from it." She said walking away.

"Damn it Bells!" I snapped. "Don't walk away from me again."

"I kind of have to Paul. I need to get this cleaned up and covered." Bells said in a resigned voice.

"Well then." I said grabbing Bella's free hand by the wrist and started walked down a different path. I was taking the path that would lead to my house and Bells must have realized this because she dug her heels into the soft earth.

"No way. I am not going to your house Paul." She said.

"Bella it's closer and I have a first aid kit." I tried to reason.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Bella said. I turned and glowered at her.

"I happen to have one in my house and in my Truck." I told her. "Come on Bells just let me help you."

"I don't need help." Bella said pulling her wrist free and tossing me the rag. "Soak it in bleach before washing it in with your whites." Bells said as she turned and sprinted back down the path we came from and hurrying back to her home.

I watched Bell's sprint away and sighed sadly. I just wanted to apologize to her and help her, but she's like the prey a wolf would stalk. She was wary to be around me when we were alone, but she tore Leah and Jared each a new asshole when she reamed them out on her way to the Blacks.

I walked into my house and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich and grab a beer. With the food and the can of beer in hand I made my way back to my office to deal with paperwork. As I sat down my eyes drifted to the drawer that held the picture. I pulled it out and placed it on the desk. With Bells home for now it seemed like a fair thing to put the picture on the desk where it belonged.

I started sorting through the paperwork that James, the days crew chief had brought in and left on my desk after work. When I was finished sorting I went through each pile and stopped when I saw a form for a new window. I grabbed the phone and dialed James' number.

"James Witherdale." James said.

"What's this form for a new window?" I asked him.

"Oh hey boss." James said, "We had an incident with one of the windows and we need a replacement for it." James said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well," James paused, "Felix and Demitri were moving the window to where we needed it, Alec slipped from the roof, the window was dropped while Demitri went to catch Alec." James said.

"How did Alec slip off the roof?" I asked.

"We aren't entirely sure," James said, "Laurent was up there on the other end so he wasn't even sure." I heard my front door slam open and then shut before I heard someone making their way determinedly to my office.

"Alright James we will discuss this further tomorrow." I said.

"Alright boss. See you tomorrow." James said before I ended the call. I looked up to find Claire and Angela leading a crying Leah into the office.

"Leah what happened?" I asked as the two girls managed to get Leah to sit in the chair across from me.

"Jason decided he wanted a break." Claire said, "He's staying with Embry and Kya."

"Why?" I asked.

"For the same reason Kim will be staying with Quil and I." Claire said.

"She's leaving Jared?" I asked her.

"No just a break. I can't believe what he and Leah goaded you into saying about Bella." Claire said.

"That doesn't explain why Jason wanted a break from Leah." I said.

"Are you thick?" Claire asked.

"Leah tell Paul what happened." Angela said a Leah calmed down enough to talk.

"I got home after you, Jared and I got reamed out by Bella and Jason was sitting on the couch." Leah said.

_*Flashback*_

_Third person POV:_

_Leah entered the house and saw Jason sitting on the couch; he seemed to be pondering something. Leah walked over and sat next to him putting her hand on his._

_"Jason, you alright?" She asked._

_"Is what Paul said to those guys at the beach today true?" Jason asked Leah looked down._

_"About the Halfbreed?" Leah asked to clarify._

_"She has a name Leah." Jason said, "Though whether it's Izz Shaw or Bella Uley I'm not sure which one to use."_

_"You don't know her why are you defending her?" Leah asked._

_"Because I've been in her shoes." Jason said. "I was raised by my mother until she remarried so I moved up to Forks and lived with my Dad and younger Brother Riley. I started school at Forks High and dealt with everyone picking on the new kid because I was smart, and I was the Chief of Police's oldest son. That didn't matter to them."_

_"Jason I was stupid, petty and jealous. I couldn't understand how he could be friends with her and have feelings for her when he should have been mine." Leah said._

_"Leah do you hear yourself?" Jason asked. "You sound like a petulant child."_

_"Jason please I was a teen who thought what I felt for Paul was love. It wasn't." Leah said._

_"You need to apologize to her." Jason said. "How long has it been since she left La Push and came back?"_

_"Five years." Leah said, "And I had hoped that she wasn't one to hold a grudge, but turns out she can."_

_"What do you mean?" Jason asked._

_"Paul, Jared and I ran into her in the woods. She was taking the path to the Blacks I believe, she reamed Jared and I out and then gave Paul hell before sprinting off." Leah said._

_"Well I can't really blame her for holding a grudge this long." Jason said, "And until you apologize I'm going to stay with Embry and Kya."_

_"What?" Leah asked._

_"I believe it's time for a break Leah. You neglected to tell me that part of your history and while I didn't tell you about what happened to me in High School I think what you kept from me is a bit worse." Jason said._

_"But it's in the past Jason." Leah said her eyes filling with tears._

_"That doesn't change the damage you, Jared and Paul caused. Did you see her today when she heard Paul's voice?" Jason asked, Leah shook her head, "Her whole body tensed. Frankly I am amazed that you guys didn't recognize her in Immune last night. Had I known her in school I would have noticed her on the big screen." Jason stood up, "Leah this isn't permanent, but I need you to realize that if we are going to continue to be together you need to fix this large mistake."_

_With that said he went and collected some of his clothes and toiletries. He left the house and went over to Embry and Kya's. Leah grabbed her phone and called Paul's phone but there was no answer. She called Jared._

_"Hey Leah." Jared said when he answered he sounded wary._

_"Hey Jar," Leah said, she could hear Kim in the background, "Is everything okay?" She asked._

_"Uh no not really." Jared said, "Kim come on babe don't be like that."_

_"What's going on?" Leah asked tearfully._

_"Kim's decided she wants a break." Jared said._

_"Oh so this is a bad time." Leah said, "Alright I'll call back later." Leah hung up and called Angela._

_"Hey Leah." Angela said, "What's up hun?" And with that one question Leah broke down in tears. In broken words she managed to surmise what had happened._

_"J-Jason l-le-left me." She said through her tears._

_"Leah I'll be right over._

_*End Flashback*_

_Back To Paul's POV:_

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked Leah.

"I was hoping you could go talk to Bella and see if she'd talk to Jared and I and maybe forgive us." Leah said.

"You're kidding me right?" We all turned to see Quil, Embry and Jake in the doorway Jared in front of them. It was Jake that asked the question.

"No I'm not." Leah said, "Paul can talk to her and make her see sense." I looked at Leah in disbelief.

"In case you haven't noticed Leah," I said, "But she hardly talks to me. So far the longest conversation I've had with her was about half an hour ago when she bashed her jaw against a fallen tree trying to vault over it." I saw Jake's eyes widen. "Don't worry Jake I helped her; well as much as she would let me; she split her jaw open a bit which drew blood. I offered to help her clean it but she refused and sprinted back to the Uley's."

Jake nodded from the couch that he, Quil and Embry had occupied while I told them about my run in with Bella. Jared was sitting in a chair nearby. I ran a hand through my shaggy hair.

"Look I've been saying this for five years, but Jason and Kim are right you two need to apologize to Bella." Embry said, "As for you Paul," He looked at me, "I believe you have some massive groveling to do."

"I know I do." I told him, "I just wish she would stick around long enough for me to." My gaze drifted to the picture on my desk and I grinned at it thinking once again to the happier times. "I'll go over to the Uley's and try to talk to her." I pushed myself up and groaned, "Let's hope she doesn't push me off the roof." I looked at the others, "Get back to your own homes I'll let you all know tomorrow how this conversation goes." They nodded and all stood to leave. Leah came up to me and hugged me.

"Paul I really didn't think she would hold a grudge this long." Leah said to me. I rolled my eyes and pulled back from her.

"I've got to go." I said walking out of the office, "You all know your way out." I called back. I took the back door which led to the woods and after running through the paths and each ending I took the route that would take me to the Uley's.

* * *

_Jake's POV:_

Embry, Quil and I were the last to leave. Jared had walked over to his house which was just a few doors down. Angela and Claire had gotten Leah into her car and Angela took the drivers seat. I watched them pull out and head in the direction of Leah and Jason's place before Embry, Quil and I stepped out of the house. I pulled the door shut behind me and we got into my truck and headed home.

"Do you think she's going to talk to him?" Quil asked.

"Doubtful." I said, "The better question is do you think he'll be shoved off the roof?"

"Definitely." Embry said, "But only if he makes it past Sam first." The three of us exchanged a look and Quil shuddered.

"I really wouldn't want to piss off Sam Uley." Quil said.

"Forget Sam," Embry said, "Did you not see that Emmett McCarty guy with Bella's group? That is one bear I don't want to piss off."

"Oh shit," I said, "I knew I forgot to mention something." I said sarcastically.

"Which was?" Embry asked.

"Bella's staying here for at least a week." I started and Embry and Quil grinned and cheered at the prospect of Bella being here, "And her friends from the beach will be staying with her." I said loud enough for them to hear.

"The bear is going to be here a week?" Embry asked.

"At least a week." I said pulling into Quil's place.

"You forgot to mention this at Paul's why?" Quil asked after he got out and was leaning against my window.

"Kim leaving Jared, Jason leaving Leah kind of put other things on my mind." I said with a shrug.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Quil said walking towards the house. I backed out of his driveway and headed for Embry's.

"So how did you find out they were going to be here for a week?" Embry asked.

"She came over and made dinner for Dad and I. Surprised Dad with the fact she was home. We talked she told us, and I think Dads happy he will get her cooking for a little bit." I said.

"So do you think she's ever going to forgive them?" Embry asked me.

"Honestly I think she's more likely to push Paul off the roof just because he's going to suggest it, then she's going to send Sam out to deal with him." I said and Embry winced.

"Do you remember the look on his face the day they graduated and Paul tried to talk to her?" Embry asked.

"Oh yeah I thought for sure Sam was asking Taha Aki to strike Paul down right there in the middle of the gym." I said. "I'm forever grateful that she didn't hold as big a grudge against you, Quil and I as the others." It wasn't long before we were pulling into Embry's place. He opened the door and looked back.

"No matter what happens she's not leaving La Push this time without us having some way to contact her." He said getting out of the car.

"You got that right." I said before he shut the door and headed to his porch. I pulled out of his driveway and drove to Leah's to pick up Angela. She slid into the car and we headed back home.

"So what's the whole Bella Uley deal?" Angela asked causing me to wince. I had never really mentioned that story to her.

"Bella Uley is my cousin, and was a year older than Embry, Quil and I in High School. She was a part of our group of friends though she was Paul's best friend. Leah and Jared both had a problem with her. Leah because she had a thing for Paul while Paul and Bells obviously had and still have a thing for each other, and Jared because he couldn't understand how Bells could be Paul's best friend." I paused and took a breath.

"So what happened?" Angela asked.

"About a month before Bells, Paul, Leah and Jared were due to graduate we were hanging out in the hall while Paul waited for Bells to get out of her last class. Jared and Leah were goading Paul into something that Embry, and I didn't realize till moments later would shift the balance of the friendship. You see Bella had left the classroom and had come up behind Paul just in time to hear him say he shouldn't have to lower himself to hanging out with Halfbreeds." I rolled my eyes and almost hissed out the word. "This was a lie bear in mind. That and how he only stayed her friend so he could pass school.

"I swear to this day I saw her heartbreak in her eyes that day. I also saw something else in that month that I never thought I'd see." I said.

"What was that?" Angela asked.

"I watched my cousin close herself off of all emotion. Even while surfing. She loves surfing and I watched as she held a neutral expression if she did surf after that. Today was the first day I saw her happy to be on a board again in five years. Hell it's the first time I've heard her laugh in five years. Sure she could have laughed while she was gone and I wouldn't have known." I said as we pulled into the driveway. "There's a plate of Beef Stroganoff in the microwave for you. Bells swung by to see Dad and made dinner." I said and got out of the car. I walked inside and waved to Dad before making my way down to the room that used to belong to my twin sister's Rachel and Rebecca. I had moved into that room when Angela and I got together.

Ang understood I couldn't leave my Dad alone and that he needed help so she didn't mind that we lived at my Dads. I entered the room and dropped onto the bed my mind racing with what happened five years ago and wondered how Bells was handling being back here after five years.

* * *

_Paul's POV:_

As I exited the woods outside of the Uley's I saw two lights on. One downstairs and one upstairs. I made my way around front to where I knew Bella's room to be at. I waited till I saw Sam come downstairs and turn off the light on the first floor before I went to climb up onto the porch roof to Bella's window. I saw her light come on and I tapped the glass.

"What do you want Paul?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"How's your jaw?" I asked.

"Paul LaHote I know you didn't come here to ask my about my jaw." She said in a low tone.

"No it's not, but I would still like to know." I said seeing the butterfly band aid.

"Paul Lahote what do you want?" She asked again in that low tone. She was standing in the window so I knew it would be stupid to try and slip in.

"Bells look Leah and Jared want to apologize to you. They want you to forgive them." I said. Her eyes narrowed to slits and I knew that cold look anywhere. Sam had trained her well.

"So they thought they would send you?" Bella asked.

"They figured I would be able to get through to you." I said. She slid out the window and I was worried about what was coming next. She rammed her hands against my shoulders and I was grateful the second floor really wasn't that far from the ground. I fell off the porch and landed with a thud and a groan onto the ground as my breath was knocked out of me. I looked up to see her crouched on the porch roof just as the front door opened and Sam came out with Jasper, Emmett and Edward following him. I saw Emily in the living room and Rosalie and Alice were standing on the porch roof just outside of Bella's window.

"There's your answer Paul. If they want my forgiveness it must be earned. Don't forget you have to get my forgiveness as well. Damn it if it weren't for the fact that Sam and Emily deserve this Honeymoon I wouldn't be staying here." She said standing and making her way to the window. Rosalie and Alice followed her inside and I heard her window snap shut.

I looked over and saw Sam shaking his head as he gazed to Bella's window before turning to me. He walked down off the porch and stood over me his arms crossed.

"What are you doing Paul?" He asked, I coughed taking in a breath.

"Made a mistake worse." I wheezed out. Emmett joined Sam and looked at me.

"Should we get him up or leave him there?" Emmett asked.

"I'd say ya'll should just leave him there." Jasper said from the bottom step.

"He needs to get off our property before Bells comes out with Emily's bat." Sam said.

"It's almost too late for that." Edward said. We all looked over to see Rosalie pulling a very familiar bat from Bella's hands as Emily tried to keep her inside.

"Samuel Uley get him out of here now!" Emily called out.

"Jasper would you help?" Emmett asked, "Besides Sam you're the only one who can calm her down." Jasper nodded and headed back up the steps.

"How can he calm her down?" I asked as Sam pulled me up onto my feet. I then saw Jasper pull Bella away from Emily and take her towards the back of the house. "That used to be me." I said softly.

"Yea man it did." Sam said, "Let's get you home, you can tell me how you screwed up this time." I nodded and we got into his Truck and headed back to my place and I told him what happened between Leah and Jason as well as Kim and Jared and what Jared and Leah asked me to do. Sam slammed on the brakes and looked at me, "Wait a minute. They wanted you to get Bella, my sister Bella, the girl who has a temper that matches yours when she flips her shit, to forgive them so that they can get their significant others back?" I nodded.

"Yep that's what they wanted me to do." I said.

"No wonder she shoved you off the porch roof." Sam said, "Paul only you can make up for your part of the mistake. Leah and Jared have to fix their own parts of the mistake. Though while I'm gone; even though Jasper can keep her calm that will only last so long now that she's back in La Push; I would avoid coming near her. You and the boys will do well to remember what she can do when pissed." I cringed as I remembered the damage she inflicted on some guys in Middle School who were giving her hell about her parentage. They walked with a limp for almost a week and a half.

"Right steer clear of Bells." I said as we pulled into my driveway.

"Paul you know as well as I do what Jared and Leah did hurt her, but hearing what you said tore her apart." Sam said, "Apologizing isn't going to cut it. You've got to prove to her that you never meant any of what you said that day." I nodded as I opened the door and hopped out of the Truck.

"Thanks Sam. I'll do what I can." I said shutting the door and heading to my front door.

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

I backed out of Paul's driveway and headed home shaking my head. I couldn't but chuckle when thinking about him lying on his back after being pushed off the porch roof.

"Poor Bastard has his work cut out for him." I said. A smile crept across my lips as I recalled Bells crouched on the roof. She looked like a wolf watching prey. It wasn't long before I was pulling back into my driveway. I got out of the car and headed inside to find Bells asleep in Jasper's lap; her head under his chin; Jasper himself was also asleep. I silently shut the door and nudged Jasper awake.

"The moron still in one piece?" He asked quietly.

"Yea he is; you want me to take her upstairs?" I asked.

"Naw I've got her." Jasper said situating her in his arms before pushing himself up. "Go get some sleep Sam. She'll be safe with us this week."

"Don't let her kill anyone; and don't stop her if she wants to go to Jake and Billy's." I told him.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I've been on the tail end of her rage before." He said before heading for the stairs. "Night Sam."

"Night Jasper." I said and headed to my room. I slid into bed and Emily curled up into my side. I was asleep in moments.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I apologize for how long this update took. I wanted it to be long enough. I took YankeeGirlNJ's idea and split Leah and Jared from their significant others. Though it was hard splitting Jared from Kim given they're a canon couple.**_

_**The flashbacks were necessary... Sorry for so many **_

_**James's last name is from the alias listed on Twilight wiki... **_

_**Hope you don't mind all the character POVs... Wonder how the others are gonna handle Bella's reaction to Paul's attempt...**_

_**Thanks for all those who have followed/favorited & reviewed means a lot to me.**_

_**I am exhausted; and I feel terrible about the families from the Connecticut Shooting yesterday, My heart goes out to them. Billy Joel states in a song that "Only the good die young" but ages 5-10 is too young to lose a life.**_

_**I'll update again when I can.**_

_**Peace**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	4. What to do, What to do?

_**Title: His Biggest Regret.**_

_**By: LaHote's Girl**_

_**Summary: Paul LaHote has one major regret in his life. He lost his best friend and the girl who meant everything to him due to a stupid mistake. Four years later she returns, but is she still the same girl everyone remembered her to be? Or has she changed? Will Paul be able to fix the mistake he made all those years ago, or will she be forever just out of his reach?**_

_**This is All Human by the way.**_

_**A/N: Thank you all who kept my family in your thoughts it meant a lot to me. **_

_**So here is Chapter 3 finally here. Sorry it took so long I'm back at home no longer at my sister's house helping with my Nephew and Niece. Family is coping as much as to be expected. Well hope you all had a good couple of Holidays. **_

_**Now onto Chapter 3…**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"No wonder she shoved you off the porch roof." Sam said, "Paul only you can make up for your part of the mistake. Leah and Jared have to fix their own parts of the mistake. Though while I'm gone; even though Jasper can keep her calm that will only last so long now that she's back in La Push; I would avoid coming near her. You and the boys will do well to remember what she can do when pissed." I cringed as I remembered the damage she inflicted on some guys in Middle School who were giving her hell about her parentage. They walked with a limp for almost a week and a half._

_"Right steer clear of Bells." I said as we pulled into my driveway._

_"Paul you know as well as I do what Jared and Leah did hurt her, but hearing what you said tore her apart." Sam said, "Apologizing isn't going to cut it. You've got to prove to her that you never meant any of what you said that day." I nodded as I opened the door and hopped out of the Truck._

_"Thanks Sam. I'll do what I can." I said shutting the door and heading to my front door._

_Now:_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: What to do, what to do?**_

_Paul's POV:_

I woke up in bed sore as all hell. I ran through the course of the previous day remembering what had caused the pain. _Bella,_ my brain clicked with her shoving me off the roof. I sat up slowly in bed and only then heard the knocking on the door. I rolled my shoulders and slipped out of bed heading to the front door in just a pair of sleep pants. Whoever was on the other side of the door was pretty damn insistent on me answering.

"Hey Paul you up yet?" I heard Jared ask from outside.

"Yes you dick I'm coming just give me a moment." I said loud enough for him to hear. Luckily the guys and Leah learned to knock in the mornings. I got to the door and opened it scowling at Jared, "What is it?" I asked.

"Well just wanted to see how things went last night." Jared said stepping inside, "Where you able to get the Ha-"

"Call her that name and I'll show you just how it went last night." I growled at him before walking ahead of him towards the kitchen.

"Shit man what happened to your back?" Jared asked. I looked over my shoulder and saw a bruise forming in the center of my back.

"Damn I just figured I was sore didn't realize it would bruise." I muttered.

"Did Bella do that to you?" Jared asked.

"Yes." I said curtly.

"What happened?" Jared asked.

"Jared seriously man I don't want to talk about it right now." I said, "I want to get some coffee, take a shower and get dressed and then I will have a few words with you and Leah." By this point I had made it to the coffee maker and had gotten my first cup of the morning.

"What do you need to talk to Leah and I about?" Jared asked.

"Something I should have done five years ago." I murmured into my coffee mug and walked passed Jared heading for the bedroom to grab clothes. I dropped onto the bed careful to not spill my coffee as I contemplated what to wear today. I knew I couldn't go to the Uley's at present. The threat of an ass kicking still reigned and it wasn't from any of the guys.

I sat there contemplating what to do for the day as I heard Jared turn on the T.V. and was most likely parking his ass in my chair.

"Not my chair!" I hollered out to him.

"Damn man how do you always do that?" He shot back.

"Instinct!" I shot back before finishing my coffee. I sat the cup on the nightstand and stood walking over to my bureau. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a black wife beater as well as a pair of boxers before heading for the shower. I turned on the water and brought it up to temp before stripping out of the boxers I had on and stepped into the shower. A memory of a night of truth or dare in the Summer before Senior year.

_*Flashback*_

_Sitting around a bonfire after an afternoon and evening of surfing Jake piped up with a suggestion as a bottle of Whiskey was passed around._

"_How 'bout some Truth or Dare?" He asked._

"_Aw come on Jake what are we in Fifth; or in the case of you, Quil and Em Fourth grade?" Bella asked taking a swig from the bottle as it came to her. _

"_Scared Bella?" Jared asked smirking._

"_Never; you would do well to remember that you never would have gone cliff diving if not for me going first." She said with a smirked that rivaled my own. I barked out a laugh._

"_She's got you there Jar." I said._

"_So let's play if Uley isn't scared." Leah said. The other guys agreed. I sighed and Bells just shook her head. _

"_I'll go first," Jake said. He looked pensive for a moment before a slow grin crossed his countenance, "Leah Truth or Dare?" He asked._

"_Truth." She said and his grin fell._

"_Damn," He muttered and we all burst out laughing, "Who was your first kiss?" _

"_Sam." She said and took two pulls as the Whiskey bottle made it to her. I turned to the cooler behind me and pulled out a sealed bottle of Whiskey._

"_Your first kiss was with my brother?" Bella asked in shock._

"_Yup." Leah said passing the bottle on as I cracked the bottle. Bella turned and pulled a bottle of Vodka from the cooler. She cracked it and took a swig before setting it at her feet. The group always knew that any Vodka went to Bells. The liquor came from my Mother's stash so she wouldn't know it was missing. She would just assume she drank it already. "Embry Truth or Dare?" Leah asked. Poor Em was too shy to take a dare._

"_Truth," He mumbled taking a swig of the Whiskey._

"_How much trouble were you in when you came home plastered from the last little pow wow we had here?" Leah asked._

"_I was fine the night I got in, Ma didn't notice as thing. The following morning I had a hangover from hell and she knew. I was grounded for two months. I think it would have been more if she hadn't taken pity on me." Em said. "Jared Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth." Jared said. My jaw dropped he almost always chose Dare._

"_When are you going to tell Kim how you feel about her?" Em asked. _

"_Crap how did you know?" Jared asked._

"_Man it's obvious you're damn near drooling every time you see her." I said. He grinned sheepishly and took the final swig of Whiskey before tossing it behind him. I took a swig from the newly opened bottle before passing it on. All eyes were on Jared._

"_I don't know how guys. I mean seriously she's amazing and probably thinks I'm some delinquent." He said._

"_How do you figure that?" Quil asked. _

"_Well Paul is the Rez bad boy," I heard Bells snort a laugh at that, "I think everyone thinks that he's rubbed off on Bella even though she keeps good grades. She and Leah are the only females in our group and everyone is afraid to talk to them. Jake, Quil, and Em hang out with us even though they're a year behind us and with the exception of Em; no offense; we all have a rough and tough exterior." Jared poked the fire with a stick, "What would she see in me?"_

"_If she's anything like you say she will see you for who you are." Bells said reaching across me to place her hand on his wrist. I was shocked, Bells was only this gentle if it was only me around. "Now grow a pair and ask her out." Bells finished her pep talk with a smack to the back of Jared's head. There was the Bells we all knew. _

_Jared rubbed his head and looked at her in shock. "You're right Bella." He said in an almost reluctant tone, "My turn right. Bella Truth or Dare?" _

"_Oh what the hell Dare." Bella said. I laughed as she took a couple pulls from the Vodka bottle. Jared was silent thinking of something they hadn't dared her to do yet. She took all dares thrown at her. She held no fear I often thought. A grin stretched across his face similar to that which had been on Jakes._

"_I dare you to dive into the ocean." Jared said._

"_Easy." Bella said._

"_Without your suit." He added. Bella raised an eyebrow before nodding. She took another pull from her bottle before she stood and slipped out of her surf shorts. She stepped out of them and headed down the beach unhooking the back of her bikini top and undoing the knot behind her neck. I turned and watched as she tossed the top behind her. When she was near the water she slid off her boy short bottoms and tossed them aside. _

_She found a decent rock that she stepped on and gracefully dived into the water. From the angle I sat the moon and hit her and she seemed almost other worldly as she took the dive. After about five minutes of watching her swim I grabbed her towel and shorts before heading down the beach collecting her top and boy shorts before I whistled to her._

"_Come on you land locked mermaid get out of there." I called. She went under for a few moments and came up for a breath flipping her head back to get the hair out of her eyes. She swam back towards the rock and propped her arms up onto it allowing me to see the top of her breasts. She was breathing heavy as I got onto the rock and passed her the suit and shorts. She snatched the suit and slipped the bottoms on and then tied the top in place before hooking it in the back. She pulled herself onto the rock. I passed her the shorts and she tugged them on before taking the offered towel._

_We returned to the fire and she smirked at Jared as she took a swig from her bottle. "Give me a challenge next time Cameron." She said. _

_By the time the game was finished Quil, Jake, Em and Leah were plastered, Jared was nearly there and Bella and I were only buzzed. We loaded the Surfboards into the bed of Jakes dads old truck Jared, Jake, Quil and Em were in the bed with the boards Leah was sitting with Bells and I in the front seat Bella had taken the keys from Jake so she was driving everyone to their proper spots. Jake would be last and we would leave all but mine and Bells boards in the truck. _

_Once we had dropped Jake off and Bells had gotten him into the house while I pulled out our boards we headed to the path that would lead us home. We stopped at the path that would take me to my house and I pulled her into a hug brushing my lips on the crown of her head. _

"_You never cease to amaze me you know that?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded._

"_It's all part of my charm." She said before waving and walking home. I watched her hips sway as she walked away when she was almost out of sight she turned and waved before dashing off out of sight into the night. I chuckled and headed down towards my house._

_*End Flashback*_

I finished washing up as I came out of that memory. God Bells was gorgeous; of course she still is but she looks as though she wants to squash me like a bug right now. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist as I stepped from the shower. There was a loud Thud in the living room and I groaned hearing the loud voices of everyone piling into my home. I dried off and pulled on my boxers, shorts and Wife Beater. Water droplets dripped down my neck from my hair as I brushed my teeth before leaving the bathroom. I made my way down the hall to the living room to see Leah sprawled on one couch and the guys fighting over the others.

"Okay quit acting like you are all still in high school." I said smirking as I watched the guys jump and turn to look at me. Leah's eyes popped open at the sound of my voice and she sat up giving Jared and Seth a chance to jump at the open seats. The other three sat on the other couch as I dropped onto my chair. Silence reigned for a moment before it was broken by Leah.

"So did you talk to her last night?" Leah asked.

"By her I assume you mean Bella. She has a name Lee you would do well to realize it." I said, "But yes I talked to Bella."

"And," Jared looked at me, "Is she going to forgive Leah and I?"

"It was painfully brought to my attention that I should not have to apologize for you and Leah's error in judgment." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked

"Painfully brought to your attention?" Leah asked. Jake however was trying not to laugh as though he knew what I meant. His eyes were bright with pent up laughter.

"I went to the Uley residence last night to talk to Bella about forgiving you two and was pushed off the roof that covers their porch by her window. Now Quil, Em and Seth were the ones holding back laughter with Jake.

"Wait Bella pushed you off the roof?" Jared asked in disbelief.

"Um yeah," I said.

"Called it!" Jake and Em said together.

"So what was said?" Leah asked.

"Well she said that you both as well as myself all need to earn her forgiveness. I was obviously unable to get through to her as you all thought. She had grabbed Emily's bat as Sam and Emmett were standing over me. Rosalie had to wrestle it from her and Emily fought to keep her inside until Jasper went to take her towards the back of the house."

"Wait so you weren't able to get her to forgive us?" Leah asked.

"Nope." I said, "And if you want her to forgive you two I would suggest you try yourselves." I said firmly, "Right now I am more concerned about getting hr to forgive me." I neglected to inform them that it wasn't a great idea to go to the Uley's residence; I figured they would learn soon enough on their own. "Now if you guys don't mind I've got some stuff to do around the house before I can go hit the waves. So I'll see you guys later." They all stood and made their way out the door. I mentally took inventory of the house and calculated what needed to be done. I grabbed a piece of paper and pencil listing what I needed to do.

_Kitchen_

_Living room_

_Office_

_Bedroom_

_Laundry_

_Sweep/mop_

I stood and stretched before making my way to start the list.

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

I sat up in bed the morning after pushing Paul off the roof. Part of me wanted to feel guilty for it as he was my best friend at one point but the other half quell that emotion almost instantly. He wanted me to forgive Leah and Jared, they couldn't man up and come to me themselves proves that they didn't have the guts to speak to me unless I confronted them.

I slid out of bed and listened. The house was silent. I looked at the clock and realized what was amiss; Sam and Emily had left. Guess they wanted an early start. I grabbed a pair of shorts and slid them on before leaving my room. I walked down the hall and heard the rustle of someone turning over in Alice and Edward's room. I heard Emmett snoring before something muffled the noise and Rose slipped out of their room a half awake look on her face. Jasper's room was silent. I shrugged and made my way down the stairs as Rose slipped into the bathroom.

As I reached the bottom step the beginning aroma of bacon hit my nose. I padded into the kitchen to find Jasper putting together breakfast. I silently hopped up onto the counter; I turned and grabbed a mug from the cupboard closest to me. I watched Jasper set a pan down and turn around. He jumped when he saw me he jumped a bit.

"Good morning Darlin'," He said taking the mug from my hand and pouring coffee into it. He put a proper amount of sugar and milk into the mug before stirring it and passing it back to me.

"Good morning Jasper." I said. He turned back to the stove and continued to cook the bacon.

"There's a note for you on the table I would figure it was from Sam and Emily." He said to me while flipping the bacon. The smell of bacon must have been upstairs by now because we heard a Rose pound on Alice and Edward's door.

"Okay you two time to get up breakfast is being made." She said before I heard a door open and I don't know what but I heard the decisive growl that only meant Emmett was awake.

"Oh get up you grizzly. You could wake a black bear out of hibernation with that snoring." I heard Rose say. I snorted out a laugh as I hopped off the counter and went to get the note from Sam and Emily. I heard another bedroom door open and saw Ally and Edward make their way downstairs. I picked the note up off the table, opened and began to read.

_Bells,_

_Sorry we weren't there when you woke up. We wanted to head out early to make the most of our trip. We do love you lil sis and we hope you have a nice week at home even if you'd rather be anywhere then there. Take this time to relax, surf, and have fun. See you in a week._

_Always,_

_Sam and Emily. _

I tucked the note into my pocket as Rose made her way down the stairs with Emmett following. His eyes half lidded. I shook my head and made my way to the cupboard and pulled out plates while Jasper put the pans of eggs, bacon, sausage and English muffins onto the table. I grabbed forks on my way to the table and set a plate and fork in front of each person.

"Ladies first." Jasper said holding the spoon for the eggs out to me. Ally, Rose and I each got some food on our plates before the guys took over. While we ate the other five discussing what we could do today I thought back to the night before.

I couldn't believe the audacity of Jared and Leah. Well actually I could. I always had a sense that Leah didn't like me but I couldn't figure out why let alone why Jared wasn't pleased with me around. The only thing I could come up with was that I was a Halfbreed. I was pulled from my mental rundown when Jasper nudged my shoulder.

"Alright Izz?" He asked. I nodded, "We were wondering what you thought would be a good idea to do today?"

"Well unless you want to return to the beach there isn't all that much to do around here. You could go to Port Angeles or Seattle just have the GPS on I know Billy wants to see me a bit more and I guess I should meet this Angela woman that I cook better then." I said.

"Can we meet Billy?" Rose said. "Sam said you thought highly of him."

"Yeah he was like a surrogate Father to me. I never knew Sam's and my Father so Billy made up for the lack of paternal parent. Mama A left when I was a Freshman in High School; so I had her during my formative years." I said looking at my plate. "I looked up to Billy for many years; he never left me out of the loop even though the rest of the tribal council wanted me to know nothing about what went on."

"So can we meet him?" Ally asked.

"I guess. I'm sure Angela has probably seen _Immune _so she'll know who you are. If she doesn't recognize you then there's a problem since Leah recognized Jasper." I was going to say something more when there was a knock on the door and my head whipped around. I knew Paul wasn't dumb enough to try showing up here a second time. I stood slowly and made my way to the door.

"Oh would you just answer the damn door Uley I know you're there." I heard Leah say from the other side causing my blood to boil. I grabbed the knob and with a sharp twist yanked the door open.

"What do you want Clearwater." I said in a low tone.

"I want to apologize." She snarked. I shoved the screen door open causing her to step back and the door hit the front of the wall. I took two steps towards her, and let the door snap shut behind me.

"An apology without feeling is a pointless gesture." I said.

* * *

_Leah's POV:_

"An apology without feeling is a pointless gesture." Uley said to me her voice cold enough that Hell itself could have frozen over. Her brown eyes seemed to blaze.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"It means that until you quick acting like queen bitch to me and actually mean an apology when it's given you can get lost." She said.

"Look my boyfriend left me last night after he found out what we did to you. I have to get him back please just forgive me." I said.

"Hmmm let me see. You fucked me over five years ago so you could get my best friend to be with you because you what couldn't stand the prospect of him being with someone other than you?" She asked her voice getting colder. I nodded, "And that didn't work out well for you did it?" I shook my head, "Now you have this great guy who means everything to you and he found out what you did five years ago and you want me to just forgive you so you can get 'Mr. Perfect' back?" She bit out.

"Yes so please Ul- Bella I need him in my life." I said.

"AND I NEEDED PAUL!" She shouted her temper had snapped and I thought back to the school mates we had. "YOU AND JARED TURNED HIM AGAINST ME!" In moments after the outburst I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. My hand whipped up to the cheek as her eyes turned cold. "Karma's a bitch Leah and so am I. I am no longer the girl you knew. If you darken my doorstep again without a sincere apology I'll lay you princess ass out faster than you can even blink."

With that said she spun around and as she took the two steps towards the door she reached out and grabbed part of the screen door she pulled it open stepped through the threshold and slammed the door in my face.

"What did Jared and I create?" I muttered to myself as I turned and stepped off the porch. I thought back to the girl I knew in school who was tough as nails.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bells get down from there!" Paul shouted from the lower cliff. We were only in middle school and Sam would have her hide if he knew what she was doing. We were going cliff diving from the lower cliffs but at the moment Bella was at the top cliff. _

"_No way!" Bella shouted down. "Jared's being a pansy about jumping so I'm proving to him that it's nothing to be afraid of!" She back out of view and Paul was about to go up and get her when we heard a carefree laugh and watched her launch off the top cliff and dive gracefully passed us into the ocean below. Paul went to the edge and Jared and I joined him watching as Bella's head popped out of the water._

"_Bella you are insane!" I shouted. Her laughter floated faintly up to us and she dived back under the water and headed for the shore. Paul was the first to dive from the cliff and when he popped up and took in a breath before making his way to the shore. I watched as Bella took off to the tree line as she stepped out of the water. I sighed and when Jared nudged me I moved aside so he could dive in. A tear fell down my cheek. _

_Paul had feelings for Bella and as she did for him. I watched Jared swim to shore before I took my turn. I couldn't understand why he didn't like me the way he liked her. I took the dive into the water below and came up a few moments later for a breath. I swam to shore and heard Bella's laughter ring out. I looked over and saw that Paul had her over his shoulder and was heading for the water._

_*End Flashback*_

Bella had always been tough as nails but this Bella was different entirely. She was cold towards Paul, Jared and I. Jake, Quil, Em and Seth she was great to but us nope. Nothing but a cold almost frigid exterior. I walked to the trail that led to my house.

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

Once the door was shut I leaned against it and took a deep breath. I knew my attitude was cold towards Leah but what could I do. I was not normally known to be a naïve girl. Well I didn't think I was until that day Senior year. I looked at my friends; Rose looked ready to kill, Ally had a pensive look on her face. The guys were holding Emmett down. I took a moment to collect myself.

"Why don't you guys hang out on First Beach today the sun is out so Paul and the rest will most likely be on Second Beach for surfing. I think I'm going to wander a bit. I can take you to meet Billy later." I said before bolting for the back door; not even bothering to grab my shoes.

I took the first path to my left and headed straight for the cliffs. I jumped stumps and fallen trees never slowing my run. When I got to the fork that separated the lower cliff from the highest I made for the highest. I slowed to a walked as I made my way to the top of the cliff and stood at the edge. I looked out over the ocean and felt calm wash over me.

I sat down grateful that my friends from Los Angeles Didn't know how to get here without me. Rose and Ally had seen it briefly the day before but without me they would get lost. They were both city girls. Rose came from Rochester, New York, and Ally was from Biloxi, Mississippi. I knew Jasper and Emmett would have no problem finding their way. Edward would though. Jasper was from Houston, Texas, Emmett was from Gatlinburgh, Tennessee, and Edward was from Chicago, Illinois.

Leaning back with my arms propping me up behind my back, I let my head drop back and I let the tears fall. The Bella Uley that Paul and the rest knew was buried beneath many walls. Sure something's weren't much different. I was still tough as nails and didn't take anyone's shit. I still couldn't get over the fact that my feelings for Paul had let emotions get the better of me that day.

On screen I was Izz Shaw. I didn't take anyone's shit. Not my agent, no director, nobody. I tried to not make any friends in college, and I did well I made a few but I didn't stay in touch with them after I left the Academy. I sure as hell didn't party while there. While I missed the beaches of La Push, Venice Beach became a nice place to disappear to surf. Surfing wasn't the same either. Jasper and Emmett were still new to surfing, I had been doing it for many years now and Paul was always a good challenge. Surfing without a challenge didn't hold as much appeal. Sure I still surfed to blow off steam but I also ran and did yoga.

I let the tears fall for a moment before I pushed myself up wiped my eyes and stood. No my reserve wouldn't be broken if those three wanted to my forgiveness they had to show they earned it. I couldn't let my feelings for Paul get in the way. I quickly pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail.

I momentarily contemplated cliff diving but figured that could wait till the guys were with me. Not sure how Rose and Ally would take to it. I walked down the cliff to the trail before I moved into a sprint. I figured I would take my way to Sue Clearwater's diner going the long way around.

* * *

_Seth's POV:_

I woke to my phone vibrating on my nightstand. I groaned and leaned over grabbing it off the nightstand.

"This is Seth." I grumbled into the phone.

"Seth please don't tell me you're still in bed." Mom said.

"Okay I won't." I groaned throwing my free arm over my eyes.

"Seth Clearwater get yourself out of bed I need help at the diner." Mom said.

"Alright I'll be there in a few." I said before ending the call. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts that were on the foot of the bed. I grabbed a shirt from my chest of drawers and pulled that on. I ran a hand through my hair as I yawned. I went and brushed my teeth before heading down the stairs. I sighed wistfully as I looked at the fridge before walking to the front door and slipping on my sneakers before exiting the house heading to Mom's diner.

I walked in and caught the apron Mom tossed to me. I made my way behind the counter and kissed her cheek.

"Well hello to you too lazy." She said.

"Love you too Mom." I grumbled heading out to the back to wash my hands before getting to work.

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

I slowed to a jog and then a walk as Sue's diner came into view. I pulled my hair down and walked up the steps. Silence fell as I walked in. I knew I was barefoot but I didn't think Sue would care. I made my way to the counter and hopped onto a stool. Sue walked out from the back as the whispers started.

"_Bella Uley?" _

"_I think so." _

"_Never thought."_

"_Didn't Sam say they would be lucky if she returned."_

"_Wonder how many of the old group is limping or in some sort of pain." _

Sue finally looked up and her eyes fell on me. I grinned nervously as tears filled her eyes. She bolted around the counter and pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Hey Sue did ya miss me?" I asked.

"If I said no I would be lying." She said, "Seth, Harry! Get out here!" Seth, who already knew I was back walked out and grinned at me only to be pushed out of the way when his Father came out of the kitchen.

"Sue what is with the-," He stopped mid-sentence "Bella?" He came around the counter and looked me up and down. "Well my dear five years seems to have done you some good."

"Hello Harry." I said and turned to Seth, "Hey again Seth."

"You knew she was home?" Sue asked, "And you didn't say anything." Seth shrugged.

"I knew she'd find her way here eventually this week." Seth said making his way around the counter to take me into a hug and away from Sue. "You have no idea how much we missed you." He said. I looked around as he put me down and I saw everyone staring at me some of them I went to school with others were older and I recognized from town. The bell above the door jingled and something hit the floor moments before I was whipped around from a hand placed on my shoulder and pulled into a hug.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't greet you yesterday." The bubbly voice could only belong to one person.

"Hey Kim no worries." I said as she let me go, "How are you?" I asked.

"Well I left Jared last night after I found out what happened during Senior year. I don't expect you to forgive him just so I'll go back to him." She said.

"Had no plans to." I told her, "He and Leah need to earn it just as Paul does."

"Paul misses you Bella." She said softly, "The others don't often see it like I do but I'm the secretary for his company and I've seen the picture he still keeps of the two of you."

"I miss him but that doesn't change things." I told her my voice having a slight edge to it. "Sue can I get some coffee?" I asked turning to face Sue.

"Of course you can." She said going and grabbing a mug from under the counter. I slid my hands into my pockets and mentally cursed.

"I'm going to have to start a brief tab." I said having not heard the bell jingle again as I had been talking to Kim.

"That won't be necessary Mama C." A male voice said from behind me. I turned and saw three guys. One had been at the beach yesterday, another I didn't recognize but the third was undeniably Chief Charlie Swan of Forks PD.

"Chief Swan it's been a while." I said spinning around on my stool as the guy from the beach the previous day dug a few bucks from his pocket and tossed them on the counter. "That's not necessary." I said to him.

"For the coffee Mama C." He said and Sue nodded.

"So Bella you back here to cause trouble?" Chief Swan asked.

"Now Chief would I cause trouble?" I asked acting innocent. All he did was quirk an eyebrow. "Okay I'll admit I never was the most innocent but I smartened up." It was true there were a few times during high school that he would catch our group drinking.

"And made something of yourself from what I've heard." Chief Swan said. I looked to the guy from yesterday.

"I might have mentioned seeing you yesterday after seeing _Immune_ the night before." He said.

"I guess we haven't officially met yet." I held out my hand, "Izz Shaw, or as everyone around here knows me as Bella Uley."

"Jason Swan." He said shaking my hand, "And I want to apologize for Leah's-" I held my free hand up stopping his words.

"Your apologies aren't necessary. If Leah wants you back she must apologize to me and mean it. She tried once this morning and she was snarky about it. As if she expected me to forgive her instantly." I looked at Sue, "Sorry Sue but she got smacked for that attempt." Sue's eyes went wide but Seth burst out laughing.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this," Charlie ran a hand through his hair, "But why did you hit her Bella?"

"Oh you never heard?" I asked him, "Well that makes sense I mean it's not like the police were needed for this but as Billy's best friend I thought you would have known." When he shook his head I looked at Jason and Kim, "It's something that happened five years ago and I'm sure Sue, Jason, Kim or Seth could tell you." I told the Chief before I turned back to the counter and looked into my coffee. I heard the four that were behind leave and Seth sat beside me.

"Bells don't worry things will work out as they should." He said wrapping his arm around me.

"And don't worry about Leah. She probably had the smack coming." Sue said.

"Yeah like five years late." I said looking at Sue while taking a drink of my coffee. "You can still make a damn good coffee Sue."

"Thank you Bella." Sue said. I finished my coffee and grabbed the pad of paper and a pen from Seth's apron I quickly signed it under both names and slid the slip to Sue.

"There Sue's Diner is the first and so far only business to have my autograph." I said hopping off the stool and walking out of the Diner. I headed back to the trail wondering where to go next. My feet seemed to make that decision for me and I soon recognized where this trail was taking me to.

_*Flashback*_

"_Little Halfbreed has no right to be here." An older kid said glaring at me. I hadn't even started school yet. Sam, Mama and I were at the beach when these kids from Sam's grade walked passed us. I wasn't stupid though I knew they were talking about me. _

"_Ignore them Bells." Sam said._

"_You have every right to be here." Mama said. _

"_Sam come play with us you don't have to spend all your time with your little Sister." One of the boys called out. I could see part of Sam wanted to go hang out with kids his own age._

"_Go on Sammi." I said to him._

"_No Bells not after what they said." Sam said firmly, "Let's go swim a bit."_

"_Don't go too far into the water you two." Mama called._

"_We won't!" Sam and I chorused running towards the water. We wadded a bit in and Sam started teaching me a few new strokes. I knew how to doggy paddle but I always request he teach me more. _

_We had been swimming around for a while when I told Sam I would be right back and then left to find the bathroom that was on the beach. It was mainly for visitors who didn't live on the Rez but it saved having to run home. When I left the restroom those boys were back. _

"_You don't belong here." One said._

"_Why don't you go find your real Mother and leave the Rez?" Another asked._

"_I belong here just as much as every other Quileute." I said straightening my shoulders._

"_You're kidding yourself if you truly think that. Ms. Uley only took you in out of pity and Sam shouldn't be stuck keeping an eye on you." The first boy spoke again._

"_Your Father didn't even want you or Sam." The other said, "Why else would he have left you?" Tears welled up in my eyes. _

"_Oh look guys she's going to cry." The third boy spoke up. I bit my lip and ran back towards where Mama and Sam were. They were building a Sandcastle and Sam was laughing at something Mama had said. I turned and walked slowly towards the woods. _

_As the shadow of the trees closed around me I felt safe. I let my feet carry me wherever they felt like going. I didn't know where I was going I just wanted to think. When I next looked up I came across what appeared to be a lone Weeping Willow in the woods. My nose scrunched up in puzzlement. Mama had always said that Weeping Willows grew in other areas. With a shrug I moved towards the tree and slipped through its branches and took a seat at the base of the tree. Only then did I let the tears fall._

_I had been unaware I was followed until I heard a twig snap. My head shot up and I quickly wiped my eyes as I looked at the boy about my age warily._

"_Why did you take off like that?" He asked._

"_Because maybe those boys were right." I said my voice shaky._

"_What did they say?" He asked moving closer._

"_That I don't belong here and I should go find my real mother." I said._

"_They're dumb." He said kneeling down in front of me. "I've seen you around." He said._

"_Bella Uley." I said._

"_Paul LaHote." He said, "And I think you belong here. The few times my Mom has seen you she says you'll be different than the rest of us."_

"_But I already am different." I said and sniffled._

"_Maybe she means a good type of different." He said. I shrugged and patted the ground beside me. He moved so he was leaning against the trunk beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder._

"_Thank you Paul." I murmured._

"_What for?" He asked._

"_For acting like a friend." I said._

"_Well then you're welcome." He said. We stayed hidden behind the branches of the Willow for a while before he nudged my cheek, "Are you ready to head back?" He asked._

"_But what about those boys?" I asked._

"_Don't worry about them I'll protect you. I'll be your friend if you want." He said and I nodded. He smiled a crooked smile and stood holding his hand out to me._

"_I think this will be our spot. Where we go if we need to talk or just hide from the world." I said he nodded and we headed back to the beach._

_*End Flashback*_

I found myself staring at the Weeping Willow I hadn't been near in five years. Slowly I walked towards the Willow and parted the branches in front of me. I stepped into the protective barrier of the branches and felt the fondness of the tree and the peaceful memories wash over me. I walked over to the tree and sat down leaning against the trunk.

I was resting my head against the tree when a twig snapped. My eyes shot open and landed on Paul LaHote.

"Bells please don't maim or kill me. " He said holding his hands up as if in surrender. "I had a feeling you would come here eventually and I hoped this could be neutral territory for us to talk."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so here is Chapter 3 finally I apologize for this taking so long. Now for those who are big on Valentines day I am grateful this takes place during the Summer because I can't stand the Holiday personally. Not because I'm single, but I've never liked the day.**_

_**Okay will start on Chapter 4 in a bit hope you guys liked this.**_

_**Peace out**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**To my extremely patient readers/followers:**

**I sincerely apologize for my absence I have for the past couple months been with out Microsoft Word and just got it back Yesterday. As soon as inspiration strikes I'll be back to posting for:**

**His Biggest Regret **

**The Truth Behind Alex Russo**

**Thank you all for your patience,**

**Lahote's Girl**


End file.
